Un último sacrificio
by MexicanTops
Summary: Quien no conoce su historia, está condenado a repetir sus errores. Eren Jaeger lo sabe, y a sabiendas de que le quedan pocos años de vida. Está decidido a hacer lo que sea necesario para salvar su hogar, y a la gente que ama. ADVERTENCIA: Necesario ir al día con el manga, fanfic de como Eren puede ser el padre del bebé que Historia espera. Mas un final que yo como fan, quisiera ver
1. Chapter 1

El cielo en una noche que parecía apagada, triste, pues no había grillos ni sonido de viento. Peor si millones de estrellas multicolor llenándolo. Dos personas en específico miraban al cielo. Uno, es Eren, que tras su barrotes, y en ese momento, su mirada tan afilada donde uno parecía poder cortarse con ella. Ahora era triste, melancólica, como la de un niño. Aprieta firmemente esos barrotes que lo retienen. Ve una estrella fugaz que apunta en dirección al campo y más allá. Entonces él joven estira su mano como si quisiera alcanzar ese punto, como si interpretase que la estrella le marcó el camino. Pues la otra persona que miraba las estrellas, era la reina de Paradis, Historia Reiss. Incapaz de alcanzar el sueño, por causa de un deseo, un llanto reprimido en su pecho. Estira su mano inconscientemente hacia esas mismas estrellas, y puede sentirlo. Como si a la distancia, en esa misma dirección estuviese Eren. Él lo siente de la misma extraña manera, conectados por un vínculo que no pueden explicar. Cierran los ojos, pero entonces se ven el uno al otro, las manos que tenían estiradas, ahora se hallaban entrelazadas. Al verse, no se reprimen ni un segundo en abrazarse con todas sus fuerzas. Historia llora como una niña, Eren solo deja salir un par de lágrimas, las cuales aumentaron cuando volvió en su realidad. Su fría y oscura celda, e Historia, en la soledad de un mundo ahora atormentado. Las lágrimas no dejaron de caer, mientras se acaricia el vientre. De pronto, sus lágrimas y todos sus pensamientos se paralizan por un repentino espasmo, una sensación de escalofrió, acompañado de dolor en el vientre.

Un minuto más tarde, desde el bosque donde Levi y Zeke bebían té en completo silencio. Ven una bengala a lo lejos, una de color blanco como una estrella. Desde la granja de los Brauss, donde Gabi y Falco se encontraban, fingiendo su papel de víctimas. Sentados alrededor de una fogata escuchando las historias y canciones del padre de Sasha. Entonces también ven la bengala, e inmediatamente se movilizan apuradamente.

—Señor Brauss… ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Por qué todos se pusieron como locos? —Preguntó Falco siguiendo muy de cerca al hombre.

—Eso es la señal niños… Cercas de aquí, una cabaña en el bosque, la reina de Paradis fue ahí para esperar el nacimiento de su hijo. La bengala fue hecha para anunciar que ya está por nacer. Iremos a esperar el nacimiento de nuestro nuevo príncipe, o princesa. —Falco y Gabi se miraron seriamente. ¿Sería esa la oportunidad que esperaban para escapar? Su oportunidad se les fue cuando vieron con desilusión que preparaban todos los caballos. Mas no dejarían a los niños solos, los llevarían en una carreta con todos los demás.

Mientras tanto, en los cuarteles militares, donde Hange estaba viendo unos documentos. Un solado entra de golpe a entregarle el mensaje que le llegó en un telegrama. Cuando se enteró de lo que pasaba, fue de inmediato a tomar un caballo para salir lo más pronto posible. Con ella se fueron Armin, Mikasa y compañía como la escolta de Hange. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la ubicación de Historia. El lugar ya estaba repleto de gente que se había congregado afuera para esperar lo mejor. Adentro solo había mujeres ayudando, y un doctor. Gabi y Falco al ver que llegaron Mikasa y los demás, sabiendo que los reconocerían, rápidamente se escondieron entre la gente. Afortunadamente pasaron de largo sin notarlos. Sólo Hange pudo entrar, los demas se quedaron en la planta baja. En la habitación de Historia ubicada en la planta alta, oía los dolorosos alaridos histéricos de la joven reina.

— ¿Cómo está? —Preguntó la comandante al doctor que la recibió en la entrada.

—Está bien, apenas entró en labor de parto. Falta un rato para que nazca, solo tratamos de calmarla.

— ¡Comandante! —Escucharon, a la joven llamarla. Con una rápida mirada al doctor y un movimiento de la cabeza de este dando el sí, la comandante entró. La habitación estaba llena de enfermeras y sirvientas atendiendo. Secándole el sudor, preparando toallas, sabanas, y una cuna.

—Histor… digo, majestad. ¿Cómo se siente?

—Historia está bien comandante, no me molesta. —Respondió la chica antes de sufrir un doloroso espasmo. Jadeaba igual que asmática, y sudaba a chorros. —Comandante… traigan a… a Eren por favor. —Hange sintió congelantes escalofríos, y tuvo un sobresalto al escuchar la inesperada petición de la reina.

—Perdone majestad, perdón digo, Historia. ¿Cómo sabes que está aquí, en la isla? No he mandado a nadie a decirle.

—Floch me contó antes de ir a la misión para salvarlo. Si volvieron quiere decir que lo trajeron de regreso. Quiero darle una paliza yo misma y… —Historia volvió a retorcerse de dolor. —Omitamos la paliza… te lo ruego, tráelo.

—Si… tardaré un rato en ir por él, aguanta. —Hange salió sudando frío y mordiéndose un dedo por calmar la ansiedad. Intuyó algo malo con esa petición, más al ver los ojos fatigados pero llenos de súplica de Historia.

Cierta vez, cuando Hange era niña, leía un cuento sobre una princesa que esperaba la llegada de su amado, un caballero que se fue a la guerra. Lo esperó por años, siempre mirando al horizonte, vislumbrando el sol, y la esperanza de la sombra de su amado acercándose. Duraba horas, negándose a comer o descansar por esperar. Se dio cuenta que Historia tenia esos mismos ojos, los ojos fatigados de una chica enamorada. Se secó la frente mientras frotaba el sudor que se pagaba entre sus dedos.

— ¿Historia está bien, comandante? —Preguntó Jean, mas todos notaron como la mujer estaba distraída.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Interrumpió Armin, mas Hange no respondió. Ordenó a los jóvenes quedarse mientras tomaba su caballo y salió galopando rápidamente. Tan solo una hora más tarde, llegó a la prisión donde tenía a Eren. Este se levantó abruptamente de su cama al oír que alguien se acercaba, mientras nuevamente afilaba la mirada. Era Hange, y pronto Eren notó esos ojos que lo miraban fijos, acusadores.

—Eren, Historia acaba de entrar en labor de parto. Su bebe nacerá en unas horas —Hange sintió un escalofrío mucho mayor al ver como la mirada del joven y sus facciones se remodelaron en una más humana, calmada.

— ¡Por favor, déjame salir e ir con ella!

—Tranquilo Eren, a eso vengo, te llevaré. Pero antes… —Hange se acercó, hasta que su único ojo brilló a la vaga luz de la lámpara, de forma sombría y lejanamente siniestra. —Dime la verdad por favor… ¿Tu eres el padre del hijo que espera? —Algo tembló en la profundidad de los ojos del joven. Sin embargo recobró la compostura, y miró con desafío a Hange.

— ¿Quieres que te diga lo que ya sabes, o dedujiste por ti misma?

— ¿Cómo ocurrió?... todos este tiempo creyeron fue ese granjero. Un chico con quien creció en su infancia. —El joven se acercó, y miró a Hange con un nuevo rostro, uno más humano. El del amigo que ella recordaba, y en quien estaba dispuesta a depositar su confianza.

—Se lo contaré, todo, lo prometo. Pero antes llévame con ella. —Hange guardó silencio unos segundos, luego abre la celda y le extiende a Eren una gabardina de soldado y gorra de oficial.

—Hace frío, y no dejaré veas a la reina en harapos. Eso no quiere decir estés perdonado. —Aunque Hange comentó eso con total seriedad, Eren le regaló una sonrisa, moviendo su cabeza con amistosa reprobación.

—Te creo.

Mientras tanto, en la cabaña donde la gente esperaba nerviosa y ansiosa. Levi no tardó en apersonarse, llevaba a Zeke consigo. A muchos les molestó, pero él se escudó en su clásico mal humor, y que de menos así podía seguir vigilándolo, o matarlo si se trataba de pasar de listo. Sin embargo, los que notaron su presencia, al momento de que llegaron, fueron Falco y Gabi. La niña se abrazó a sí misma, con la vista clavada al suelo. Recordó su clara intención de preguntarle a Zeke por que los había traicionado. Si quería oír una razón, o una verdad por más amarga y cruel que esta fuese, era de él. Mas no podía acercarse, estaba rodeado de los soldados que se los llevaron a ellos también. Si descubrían que esos niños habían escapado, que Gabi había matado al guardia. O que revelaran que Gabi mató a Sasha, sus vidas corrían peligro. No había garantía alguna de que Zeke los protegiese. Sin embargo, ocultos en la muchedumbre notaron una imagen turbadoramente siniestra. Sus corazones se detuvieron en seco, el ruido a su alrededor se apagó, todo era una película en cámara lenta. Vieron a Hange llegar con aquel que asesinó a sus amigos, a su gente, y quizás hasta a sus familias, Eren Jaeger. El joven desmontó, vestido elegante como oficial, ignoró por completo a sus amigos, solo agachando la cabeza con vergüenza al pasar delante de Armin y Mikasa. Esta última, intuyó algo junto con un escalofrío al estar Eren ahí presente. Falco se congela en su lugar, abriendo su boca asombrado cuando ve a Gabi tomar una piedra del suelo, y comenzar a escabullirse entre la gente. Estira su mano, mas no logra detenerla, la niña estaba prendida en furia, con su mirada fija en Eren, y cuando esta iba pasando por delante de unas personas, hacia los escalones que daban a la entrada de la cabaña. La niña salió de repente gritando maldiciones, pero a reacción Eren le detiene la mano.

— ¡Gabi, no! —Gritó Falco, la gente se abre alrededor.

— ¡Los mataste, lo mataste, lo mataste! —Era lo que Gabi repetía una y otra vez, cegada por la ira, colérica. Eren notó a Falco, quien ahora no sabía que hacer en lo absoluto. Soltó la piedra para tomarla con la otra mano, pero Eren se la quitó y se agachó tomando a la niña por los brazos, quien no paraba de gritar.

—Gabi, espera… contrólate. —Le dijo Eren, sin embargo cada frase y maldición que decía la niña, él podía sentirla. Veía la ira, la venganza ten arraigada en esa pequeña, que se vio a sí mismo.

— ¡Maldito monstruo, lo destruiste todo, los mataste… a todos! —Sorpresivamente, Eren abraza a la pequeña, esta no se controla, se sacude y patalea, hasta pasados unos segundos, que todos petrificados, notan que la niña regresa el abrazo. Se aferra a Eren comenzando a llorar, berridos de impotencia. —Te odio… te odio… —Eren alza la vista, y ve también a Falco, esos ojos engañados, lastimados, y sin embargo comprensivos.

—Nadie les hará daño, lo prometo. —Zeke se acercó, tosiendo para llamar la atención de Eren.

—Yo me hago cargo de ellos, creo que te esperan adentro. —Eren no comentó nada, se levantó dejando a la niña de rodillas en el suelo, llorando a moco tendido. Tras Eren fueron Mikasa, Hange y Armin. Notaron como el joven sube apurado las escaleras. Cuando su figura se apersonó en la puerta de la habitación de Historia, todos vieron como el brillo le volvió a los ojos, y que con un espasmo, reprimiendo su sonrisa comenzó a lagrimear. Eren no pierde el tiempo, se quita la gorra, y va donde ella. Nadie pudo predecir o anteponerse lo que ocurrió. Eren besó a Historia en la boca, ella regresó el beso, luego ambos mirándose, con sus frentes puestas sobre la del otro, sonriendo y riendo como un par de infantes.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—Perdón… no tengo excusa que valga. —Respondió sonriendo, sujetando su mano con firmeza. En la entrada, donde todos vieron lo que ocurrió, inmediatamente Armin nota como Mikasa, retrocede acobardada. Se da la vuelta a ponerse contra la pared, y de ahí deslizarse hasta caer al suelo de sentón. Es entonces que las lágrimas comienzan a salir.

—Lo siento mucho Mikasa. —Interrumpió Hange, sin despegar la vista de la escena en esa habitación. —Pero creo que es hora que Eren nos de algunas respuestas.

—Siempre quise la felicidad de Eren. —Interrumpió quitándose la bufanda, que sostuvo en sus manos, y no dejaba de mirar. —Siempre velé por él, al quedarnos solos, él se volvió la persona más importante en mi vida. Ahí él se ve muy feliz… entonces, ¿Por qué me duele el pecho? Duele mucho… más que cuando aquel titán me agarró.

—Mikasa… yo —Armin trató de decirle algo, pero la chica se fue a pasos agigantados. Salió al bosque, apartándose de la gente. Jean quiso preguntar que le pasaba, pero solo obtuvo un agresivo grito, Mikasa ordenándole con obscenidades dejarla en paz. Cuando se apartó lo suficiente, en la oscuridad, fue que se puso a llorar, con nadie más que sus recuerdos y su dolor haciéndole compañía.

—Pasaron tantas cosas… luego me entero que estabas en prisión. Y escuché a alguien gritar allá afuera. ¿En qué embrollo te metiste?

—Es una larga historia, Histo… perdón se me salió. —Dijo al ver como la chica le regresaba una mueca divertida. —Lo logré, lo obtuve… el poder del Warhammer. No habrá necesidad de que te comas a Zeke, lo prometo. —Historia en ese momento tiene un espasmo que la hace gritar. El doctor le dice que se acabó la hora de la visita, y debía salir. Una vez afuera, Hange no despega la vista de él. —Una promesa es una promesa… ¿Qué tal si vamos abajo y lo habla… —Eren no terminó de hablar. Armin le propinó una trompada, que si bien no derribó a Eren, si le marco la mejilla, y Armin se veía furioso.

—Tenía que hacerlo… no sabes lo que le dolió a Mikasa verte hace rato a ti y a Historia. —Eren no respondió.

—Esa es la razón niños… todo lo que hemos creído, y nos han hecho creer son mentiras. Traicioné a Marley, para poder liberar a Paradis, restaurar Erdia. —Zeke estaba contándole a los dos niños lo que estaba pasando, el motivo de su traición. —Gabi, el odio que tienes hacia Eren es entendible, y nadie te entiende mejor que él.

— ¿Por qué?... ¿Cómo podría entenderme?

—Porque el pasó lo mismo, o hasta peor. Hace años, cuando Reiner y Bertholdt llegaron, abrieron las murallas. Los titanes entraron, y Eren impotente… vio cómo se comían a su madre. Vio como todo su hogar fue destruido sin poder hacer nada. —Gabi entonces agacha la mirada, Falco también está pensativo. —Eren no es una mala persona, carga con el mismo dolor y oscuridad que ustedes. Pero él creció deseando ver el mundo más allá de los muros, y no entendía por qué los titanes le impedían vivir normalmente, siempre con miedo. —Entonces, se percatan de que ahí llega Eren y compañía. El joven no es recibido con miradas gratas, más bien hay aún mucho rencor que todos descargan en sus miradas. Eren se sienta en un tronco junto a Zeke, y los dos niños, que hasta el momento habían calmado sus ansias y odio. No pasó mucho para que Mikasa hiciese acto de presencia, los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, secándose las últimas lágrimas. Armin gentilmente le extendió la bufanda que dejó, y la chica con algo de duda la tomó entre sus manos.

—Muy bien Eren… aquí ante todos, te haré una pregunta. ¿Eres tú el padre del hijo de Historia? —Todas las conversaciones alrededor enmudecieron, y las miradas acusadoras se posaron sobre él. Levi y los demás no salieron de su asombro, excepto Zeke, quien sonríe como con orgullo.

—Si… lo soy. —La gente entonces rodeó a Eren, más esto no lo preocupó. —Historia y yo ya llevábamos una relación meses antes de saber el plan de Zeke. —Hubo ruido de muchas indagaciones y gente consternada, entre ellos Connie y Jean que parecían reprobar eso.

—Así que este es el mar. Es más grande, y más hermoso de lo que creí. —En el puerto recién terminado, Eren e Historia caminaban de noche, mientras todos dormían. Pasos lentos, al borde, la mirada siempre absorta y pérdida en la luz de la luna con el mar. —Estoy tan feliz de estar aquí, la vida en el palacio es un horror.

—Eres una chica que creció en el campo, es normal, supongo. —Le contestó, entonces Historia se aferra al brazo de Eren, mientras siguen en su caminata. —De hecho los vestidos y prendas reales no te sientan. No digo que no se te vean bien, pero no pareces tú. Quizás mañana que vengan esas personas que mencionó Yelena, debas ir como vas ahora, una prenda militar con el símbolo de la corona. Te hará parecer más… autoritaria.

— ¿Cómo la mandamás? —Respondió con una risa seca. Llegaron a unas cajas de madera, donde se sentaron a seguir en su contemplación. — ¿Qué crees que haya más allá de esto? Digo, sé que esta Marley. Pero también hablaron de otras naciones, otros lugares. Quiero conocerlos.

Eren e Historia, llevaban tiempo haciendo eso. Simples caminatas, reunirse a conversar o simplemente ver la noche. No había una relación hasta el momento, sin un solo beso o algo que se le asemejara. Eren ahora sabiendo que le quedaban unos años de vida, decidió no pensar en esas cosas como tener familia. Pero desde que Historia se volvió reina, seguido ella se sentía sola, y él ayudaba a menguar esa sensación con sus visitas, 1 o 2 veces por semana si la agenda se lo permitía. Esa noche en especial, fue que Historia por primera vez conoció la costa, y se comportaba como una niña en juguetería. Asombrada, que no sabía que decir o que pensar. Se hacía tarde, así que Eren la llevó a la residencia que le habían preparado en el cuartel de ese puerto. Hasta la mañana siguiente, donde todo ocurrió. La revelación del plan de Zeke. Eren que se opone con fiereza a dicho plan. Historia que de mala gana lo acepta, cumpliendo su papel de reina. Pero esa tarde, cuando Historia estaba en su habitación, llorando sola, sentada en la cama. Llamaron a su puerta, se seca las lágrimas, respira para calmarse y sorber los mocos de su nariz.

— ¿Quién es?

— ¡¿Quién crees listilla?! ¡Soy Eren! —Por un momento ella dudó, sin embargo fue a abrir, y lo que se encontró fue un Eren agresivo que la tomó de los hombros, mirándola con los ojos llameando furibundos. — ¡¿Por qué accediste a ese disparate?!

— ¡Suéltame! —Gritó la muchacha, le dio la espalda enojada, volviendo a llorar. —Porque tengo ahora una responsabilidad como reina. Si la seguridad y el futuro de esta isla dependen de dar mi vida, al comerme a Zeke, y tener un montón de hijos. El precio a pagar es poco. —Entonces, Historia se ríe un poco, aunque no deja de llorar. —Estaremos a mano sabes. Tu padre se comió a mi hermana, y yo me comeré a tu hermano.

—Historia, por favor mírate al espejo. Recuerda la promesa que le hiciste a Ymir, de vivir por ti misma.

— ¡Ymir ya debe estar muerta! —Rugió la chica, regresando a donde Eren y abrazándolo para llorar. Ahí, él solo pudo regresar el gesto. —Está muerta ya, algo me lo dice, así que no vale la pena cumplir más esa promesa. —Eren posa sus manos gentilmente sobre los hombros de la chica, y los apretó tranquilizadoramente.

—Historia… 13 años. —La chica voltea para verlo a los ojos. —Es todo lo que te quedará si accedes a comerte a Zeke. Tus sueños, tu deseo de conocer lo que hay más allá del mar se perderá. Yo ya no tengo salvación, pero tu… no lo hagas solo porque sí.

— ¿Hay otra opción para mí? Si la hay menciónala… por favor, dímela. —Eren no pudo responderle eso. Historia le pidió retirarse, Eren así lo hizo. Cuando se reunió con los demás para comer, todos obviamente estaban apagados, pensativos. El motivo de ese plan los tenía conmocionados. En eso, Floch se acercó a la mesa donde estaba Eren con los demás, tose para llamar la atención y lograr que el joven saliera de su trance.

—Disculpa Eren, pero como vi que no comes… bueno al diablo ¿tienes un momento? —Eren se encogió de hombros, y accedió a acompañar a Floch. Fueron hasta una sala donde ahí estaba Yelena esperando.

—Por fin podré conversar contigo, sin que ese enano o Mikasa estén sobre ti.

— ¿De qué se trata esto? —Indagó Eren, entonces la chica lo invita a sentarse.

—Le pedí a Floch te llamara, nos hemos hecho buenos amigos. Sin embargo… bueno, perdóname pero uno de mis hombres escuchó la charla que tuvieron tú y la reina. Sinceramente… tampoco apruebo del todo el plan.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer entonces? —Indagó Eren.

—No vamos a cambiar el plan, lo vamos a alterar. Usaremos el retumbar de la tierra, pero si quieres salvar a Historia, primero debemos comprarle tiempo. —Eren entrecierra la mirada con duda. Algo, algo andaba mal. —Qué Historia se embarace antes de lo planeado.

—Ni de broma… ¡No entra a discusión eso! —Rugió el joven.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo. ¿Por qué adelantarlo? —Contestó Floch.

—Escuchen, el plan de Zeke es venir dentro de un par de meses a que Historia se lo coma. Pero si ella se embaraza antes, tendrá que esperar a que nazca el hijo. A Zeke aún le queda tiempo, y es lo que debemos aprovechar. Díganme… ¿saben cuál es el noveno poder titán? Hasta el momento conocen el original y de ataque posee Eren. Acorazado de Reiner Braun, el Colosal de Armin, el Bestia de Zeke, el Carreta de una mujer llamada Pieck. El mandíbula que no sé quién lo tenga ahora, y el femenino de la aprisionada Annie Leonhardt. Queda entonces uno… el titán más poderoso, aquel que obligó al Rey Fritz a que se confinaran en esta isla. El Warhammer.

— ¿Y que con eso?

—Escucha, el poder de ese titán según he escuchado, sobrepasa con creces a los otros. Lo que digo es, que mientras Historia espera el nacimiento de su hijo, aprovechemos el tiempo, ir a Marley y obtener el Warhammer para Paradis. —Eren y Floch se miran confundidos, alzando una ceja, sin embargo en el rostro del joven Jaeger se estaba dibujando el plan, tomando forma. —Si Marley pierde al Warhammer, temblará aterrorizada. Los enemigos se prepararan para atacarle, y los aliados estarán en duda. Entonces Marley no tendrá de otra que acceder a las demandas de los restauradores de Erdia, de Paradis y la corona. No habrá necesidad de usar el retumbar y se evitarán muchísimas muertes. —Para Eren ese no era el problema. En su mente ya había el temple y el sufrimiento que lo impulsaban a matar con tal de proteger su hogar y sus seres queridos, lo sabía desde que era niño. Lo que lo impulsaba, era en su mente dibujada la sonrisa de Historia la noche anterior, aquellos ojos de una niña soñadora, con su vista perdida más allá del mar.

—Si… hagámoslo. —Contestó afirmativamente el joven. Yelena abre sus enormes ojos de par en par sorprendida, y Floch paralizado. —Si eso salvará a Historia de su destino, de esta maldición de 13 años, yo lo haré. Me comeré al portador del Warhammer. —Yelena sonríe aprobatoriamente.

—Bien, ahora ve y embaraza a Historia. —Como el sonido de música interrumpiéndose en una película de comedia. Todo quedó en silencio, y por varios segundos Eren comenzó a sudar tratando de comprender si lo que escuchó fue correcto.

— ¡¿QUE VAYA A QUE?! —Gritó, sin que a Yelena se le fuese ese rostro burlón.

—Ay por favor Eren, los vi anoche caminando de la mano, y ella te sujetaba del brazo. Es que ahí ya hay algo, además eres muy atractivo. No hay nadie mejor… salvo quieras hacerlo conmigo antes si no tienes práctica. —Añadió guiñándole un ojo. Floch y Eren se sonrojan por la incómoda situación, y la chica solo se burlaba de esas expresiones. —Oh-oh…

—No me gusta esa expresión tuya. —Dijo Floch, cuando la chica se levanta sujetándose la mano con el mentón y paseándose por toda la sala.

—Hay un problema… Historia si se embazara antes, solo puede decir que entendió mal el plan, pero nadie le reclamará nada, pues es la reina. Pero si tú la embarazas, eso puede entorpecer o hasta arruinar el plan de que vayamos a Marley.

—Ok, genial… busquemos a otro. Floch, te toca.

—Ni de broma, a mí ni me mires Jaeger.

—No, tampoco puede ser él. Nadie al menos militar o de alto rango. Se me ocurre algo, pero debo pensarlo antes. —Entonces la rubia se dirige hacia Eren mirándolo fijo. — ¿Estas entonces dispuesto a hacer esto? A mí al menos no me dejan acercarme tan libremente a la reina, tú debes ser quien vaya y le cuente.

La revelación de esta idea, tuvo tan en shock al joven que no tuvo valor de decir algo. Sin embargo, el plan analizándolo, no era tan descabellado a comparación del original. Aunque Historia tuviese un hijo, quizás era mejor así, tenerlo y vivir con él, queriéndolo, llenándole tiernos besos húmedos. Que vivir con la idea de que en un determinado momento, a un pobre niño deba hacerlo comerse a su propia madre. Un ciclo enfermo y repulsivo que su padre había luchado y muerto por detener, y ahora iba a repetirse. Parece que, quien no conoce su historia está condenado a repetirla, o a repetir sus errores. No, no iba dejar que eso se hiciera, la solución más viable, entonces. Era obtener el tal Warhammer, aunque se lo pasara a un sucesor cuando llegase el final de su vida, y así mantener la isla protegida. Pero quedaba la otra cuestión, Historia, ser él quien la embarace. Frunció el ceño y después dio un golpe a la pared, tan fuerte que sangró. Mas no le importó, pues sanó de inmediato, y en lo que fue ese acto que para él ahora era trivial, es que vio en lo que se había convertido. Si, salvaría a Historia de ser ese monstruo.

Al día siguiente, el joven buscó a la reina. Se enteró de que molesta, y para pensar en lo que vendría, fue al orfanato a tratar de relajarse, trabajando un poco bajo el sol. Eren montó a caballo y fue hacia allá, Armin y Mikasa lo acompañaron. No se atrevía a contarles lo que iba a decirle a Historia, si ni siquiera él sabía que pablaras debía usar. Más aún, era claro que se opondrían, al menos Mikasa. Armin de inmediato pensaría que es una locura, sin embargo vería la posibilidad remota, más allá de la suicida idea de ir a Marley. Eren había pensado en lo que le dijo Yelena, tenía lógica. Allá, nadie conocía su rostro, salvo Reiner, debía evitarlo, y pensar un disfraz.

—A ver… ve más despacio, contrólate, un paso a la vez. —Pensaba, tenía que ir paso por paso. Primero debía hablar el plan con Historia, porque si se negaba, habría que buscar alterarlo una vez más.

Llegaron al orfanato cercas del medio día, Historia estaba corriendo con los niños por el campo. Si, ella se comportaba como una niña, jugando quizás lo que nunca jugó de niña. Verla ahí, al trio le sacó una sonrisa. Hasta que la joven reina ve a sus amigos, y su sonrisa se desdibujó. Le dijo a los niños que se fueran a jugar sin ella, lo cual los hizo quejarse cual niños, con gemidos de desilusión, pero ella les prometió jugar más tarde. Se apartó, y fue donde sus amigos, las sonrisas se volvieron rostros tristes, sin nada que decir, sólo caminaron.

—Te entiendo… también estaría así en tu lugar. —Le dijo Mikasa, mientras la reina camina cabizbaja.

—Sí, pero ¿sabes?... ya lo acepté, lo acepté desde el día que me pusieron esa incomoda corona. —Entonces dirige la vista a los niños que juegan escondidillas. —Lo hago para que ellos no tengan que pelear… que no tengan que vivir lo que nosotros. Ver a amigos ser devorados.

—Oiga señorita bonita. —Dijo un niño tomándole la mano a Mikasa. —Juega con nosotros, por favor. —Mikasa trató de luchar contra esa cara alegre, luchó por decirle que no, pero no pudo. El niño la llevó al centro del prado, le vendaron los ojos a Mikasa con su misma bufanda, y Armin fue a incluirse en el juego. Hicieron a la pobre chica Ackerman dar 30 vueltas para marearla, hasta que todos se escondieron. Ni siquiera podía mantener el equilibrio, caía cada 5 pasos. Eren e Historia mirando desde el otro lado de la cerca, solo reían con radiante e infantil interés.

—Historia, hay algo que quisiera comentarte… ¿tienes un minuto? —Historia accedió, creyendo se trataba de nuevo sobre el plan de Zeke. Pero Eren le resumió y simplificó el plan de Yelena en forma atroz. No mencionó lo de ir a Marley, por el contrario le mintió. Le dijo que había un operativo secreto de Zeke, para secuestrar al portador del Warhammer. Historia tenía sus ojos abiertos al máximo, horrorizada por lo que escuchó, jadeando igual que asmática, paralizada por el shock, encogida del espanto. —Me preguntaste que otra opción tenías… es esta. —Fue, la tomó de la mejilla para verla a los ojos con compasión, con ternura. —Escúchame… yo ya estoy condenado, mejor vive por tu pueblo, no mueras por él. Deja que sea yo quien se sacrifique por esto. —Historia se aparta un momento, y como suele hacer, perder la vista en la lejanía del campo, mientras el aire hacia ondular su cabellera dorada.

— ¿Si accedo, a quien debo escoger para que me?… tu sabes

—No lo sé… Yelena dijo que no fuese alguien del ejército o político. —Eren ni por asomo le comentó que la sugerencia era él, no tenía intención de ello.

—Eren… yo quiero seas tú. —Al joven lo invade un escalofrió, y siente que a tierra se lo traga.

—No, no por favor… Historia yo moriré en unos años. Yo de niño siempre soñé con conocer el mundo más allá de las murallas, también el tener familia, pero… ahora sabiendo lo que me espera.

—Precisamente por eso quiero seas tú. —Se giró para verlo con una lágrima resbalando de su mejilla, y un leve sonrojo de vergüenza. —Aunque heredes tu poder a alguien más y tenga tus memorias. Tu sangre seguirá, la de tu padre, de tu madre… y tras los ojos de un niño, seguirás viviendo. —Entonces, pese a las palabras de Historia, Eren afila su mirada acostumbrada, luce muy molesto.

—Pues no, no seré yo… busca a alguien más. —Se levanta y aleja a pasos agigantados.

—Si no eres tú, entonces seguiré el plan de Zeke. —Eren se detiene en seco, aprieta los puños tan fuerte que se oye cuando lo hace. —Si aceptas… ven a verme mañana en la noche. —Historia cruzó la cerca y fue de nuevo a jugar con los niños, que tenían agotados a Armin y a Mikasa, hasta con césped enredado en sus cabellos. Eren no se atrevió a comentarles nada, se tragó el coraje en su silencio.

Habría sido normal que Historia lo eligiese, son amigos. Pero sólo eso, aunque Eren admite que ella es muy hermosa, alguien con quien un hombre daría su brazo derecho con tal de pasar un rato con ella. Pero él, había renunciado a todo eso, a toda idea mundana de los hombres. La familia, los amigos, los sueños. A él lo movía la única misión o meta, que tuvo desde que murió su madre. Acabar con los titanes, con el fin de que ningún otro niño tuviese que vivir ese trauma de ver a su madre devorada. Aun lo recuerda, le dolía el pecho y la cabeza al recordar como su madre escupía sangre cuando ese titán la estrujó como a una esponja. Entonces lo asaltó un recuerdo de hace un momento, lo que dijo Historia. _Lo hago para que ellos no tengan que pelear… que no tengan que vivir lo que nosotros. Ver a amigos ser devorados._ Sin darse cuenta, Eren entendió que ambos, de alguna manera, compartían esa ideología. Eso quizás fue lo que llevó a ser elegido por ella.

Al volver al puerto y al cuartel, Eren salió a caminar, al menos con ese pretexto, pero antes fue a ver a Yelena, quien terminaba de hablar con sus hombres y otras personas más, en aun labores del puerto. La chica al verlo, y su mirada, sonrió con satisfacción, así que invitó a Eren a hablar. Él le comentó todo, Historia aceptó, él iba ir a verla la noche de mañana.

—Bueno, al menos dime Eren… ¿Eres virgen? —Eren desvió la mirada de mala gana, con un sonrojo. —Eso me responde que sí lo eres… Bueno, has de saber que no bastará una noche para que ella se embarace. Si queremos asegurarlo, deberán ser unas… 5 o más, y acabar dentro de ella tantas veces puedas.

—Eso si lo sabía, y no es que no sepa cómo se hacen los bebés. ¿Sabes? Una vez le dije a Mikasa que creía lo traían unas aves que… —Eren se congela cuando Yelena va y cierra las cortinas de esa sala, luego se quita su chaqueta militar, y desata su camisa. —Dime que no vas a hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer.

—Eren, si vas a hacerlo con una reina… que lo más seguro es que también sea su primera vez, al menos ayúdala a disfrutarlo, ahora que se siente obligada a hacerlo. Puede lo hagas mejor si vas con una poquita de práctica. —Eren no se acobardó, de hecho se quedó estupefacto cuando Yelena deja ver sus pechos, y esa mirada coqueta. —Al menos, que sepas que tu primer beso se lo dejaré a ella. —La joven mujer se puso de rodillas, y desató los pantalones de Eren, y no pasó mucho antes de ver que este tenía una gran erección. Aunque él se había deslindado de esas necesidades carnales, dada la naturaleza de sus años restantes de vida, el instinto humano lo hizo no poder moverse. Menos cuando con sus manos, Yelena comenzó a masturbarlo, y con su lengua dándole masajes en lentos y precisos movimientos. Luego metérselo todo en la boca, con gula absoluta.

Eren jamás imaginó esas sensaciones, su pene estaba tan duro que hasta le dolía, como si quisiera crecer más de lo normal. Luego, Yelena se levanta para tirarlo en un sillón, y con ayuda de sus pechos, masajear más su pene erecto. Con algo de burla, pero también de desafío, le ordenó aguantar todo lo posible, no correrse tan pronto. Pero le fue imposible, se corrió en la boca de la rubia de Marley. Luego, ella lo escupió en sus pechos, acto seguido fue a sentarse por fin en el miembro de Eren. Ella ahogó su gemido de placer, y mientras se comenzó a mover, hizo que Eren se comiera su propio semen que bañaban los pechos de la chica. Ella le dijo como hacer todo, moverse despacio, imaginar que ella era Historia, tratar de no lastimarla.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Tampoco quieras yo lo haga todo. ¡Vamos, usa esas manos! —Eren lo entendió, comenzó a estrujar los pechos de Yelena, luego las bajó a acariciar su trasero. —De eso estaba hablando, no te detengas Jaeger, sigue tanto como puedas, es la clave. —Dijo entre sus gimoteos de placer, su sonrojo y como ella misma acariciaba sus pechos y los lamia lujuriosa.

—Yelena… no creo aguantar mucho.

—Espera entonces, que tu esperma debe ser para ella. —Yelena se desmonta de Eren y comienza no solo a chupar el miembro de Eren, sino hace succión, este no puede resistirlo y vuelve a liberarlo en ella. Esta vez se lo tragó todo y se relamió. Eren estaba exhausto, tirado en ese sofá como si hubiese corrido una maratón, sin embargo Yelena ve que la erección no se ha disminuido ni un poco. —Creo que aun puedes con algo más. Solo para el sumario… —Yelena vuelve a montarse en posición opuesta, mientras Eren ve como esta se mete los dedos en el ano, estimulándoselo.

— ¡Oye, espera… no creo poder más!

—Yo creo que sí. —Con algo de presión, y un poco de esfuerzo, Yelena se metió el pene del chico en el ano, sintiendo como su piel se estiraba. —Oh cielos… es mi primera vez por ahí, se siente muy distinto a como me contaron.

—Oye… está demasiado apretado, siento que me estrangularas. —Se quejó Eren, sin embargo Yelena comenzó a moverse, su cara era mezcla de dolor y placer.

—Tranquilo chico, que sufro contigo. —Respondió, sin embargo víctima del placer se comenzó a mover más rápido. Entonces por mantener algo de orgullo varonil, Eren la toma de las piernas, se levanta y la carga. Yelena grita del espanto cuando el joven la sienta hasta el fondo. — ¡POR DIOS!... está toda adentro, maldición chico finalmente lo entendiste. —Yelena grita lujuriosa, mientras eren es ahora quien hace el trabajo. Luego la baja para que ella se apoye en el sillón, mientras él estruja sus nalgas y se mueve con más fuerza. —No lo creo, voy a correrme en mi primer anal. Eren hazlo, es el culo ahí no nacen bebes, córrete dentro, no te deprimas. Imagina que soy Historia, y déjalo salir con toda tu fuerza. —No tuvo que decírselo dos veces. Eren apretó los dientes, y la mujer sintió ese líquido caliente invadiendo sus intestinos. No quiso que Eren la sacara tan pronto, quiso dejar el esperma dentro de ella tanto como pudiese. Pero cuando lo sacó finalmente, ella fue incapaz de apretar su culo y evitar que este saliese, manchando la alfombra.

—Esta vez es en serio, lo juro no puedo más. —Yelena se agachó para lamer el esperma del suelo como un animal, y luego finalmente ver a Eren.

—Pues pudiste aguantar 3 descargas. Bueno Eren eso… es lo que debes hacer con Historia. Velo por el lado de que si vas, no irás tan principiante, ese momento en que me tomaste para penetrarme tan fuerte. Esa es la iniciativa, deja tu instinto te guie. Cuando llegue el momento, olvida que eres un soldado, olvida que ella es la reina, o que deben hacerlo por un propósito. En ese momento conviértanse en amantes. Eso puedes hacer por ella para que no lo sienta como un castigo, hacerla sentir amada. —Yelena se acomodó el cabello con un peine, fue el baño a limpiarse y enjuagarse la cara antes de volver a ponerse su ropa. Eren sólo esperó que el aliento le volviese para irse.

Esa noche, cuando se fue acostar, duró despierto horas mirando al cielo tras la ventana. Le quedó grabado muy fuerte lo acontecido a medio día. Se cuestionó como es que no tuvo el valor en lo más mínimo, para oponerse a los encantos de Yelena. Sin embargo supo que no lo hizo con malicia, o por ser una pervertida de closet. De hecho su intención fue buena. Ahora yacía en la duda, con la que lentamente vislumbraba sangre que se volvía a convertir en vino. Historia, ese era el motivo de su desvelo. ¿Era acaso posible? ¿Concebible? ¿Sería el embarazarla la única esperanza que tenía para evitar ser sacrificada? ¿Cómo saber?

—Hazla sentir amada… — Pensó en voz alta. Nuevamente pensó en cómo había renunciado a todo eso. Mas al enterarse de su ahora efímera esperanza de vida. Amar a alguien para luego dejarlo, causando un gran dolor. No tenía el corazón para hacerle eso a alguien. ¿Tendría que hacer una excepción? Entre todos esos pensamientos, más el sexo con Yelena, la fatiga finalmente venció al joven quien se quedó profundamente dormido.

Ese día no fue nada especial. Los altos mandos seguían hablando con la gente de Hizuru. Ocupaban cargar cosas grandes y pesadas en el puerto, y para hacerlo más práctico, Eren se transformó en titán para ayudar. El día termino con todos habiendo finalizado su agotador trabajo. Después de una deliciosa comida, se fueron a descansar en vagancias sin sentido. Eren estaba esperando la oportunidad, principalmente de que Mikasa y Armin no notaran que se iba. Si, la encontró, cuando llegó un cargamento con vestimentas de otras naciones. Sasha jaló a Mikasa con ella para ir a verlo con interés de señoritas. Armin convivía con los ingenieros de los barcos, viendo planos, modelos a escala. Entonces Eren se dio una ducha, no iría a ver a la reina con apestoso aroma a sudor, ni el aroma que quedaba cuando salía de su titán. Cuando se estaba arreglando, se miró al espejo, notando como su cabello estaba creciendo. ¿Debía cortárselo? No, aparte que no sabía cómo, le daba pereza. Cuando estaba a punto de ir a buscar un caballo, se llevó una gran sorpresa. El carruaje real que iba llegando, y del que bajó Historia con el cabello suelto, y ropa no tan real, sino cómoda para el aire cálido de la costa.

—Majestad, no la esperábamos. —La recibió Hange haciendo una reverencia.

—Por favor comandante, llámame Historia. Los demas del 104 lo siguen haciendo, usted también por favor.

—Lo haré si tú me llamas Hange-San y no comandante.

—Trato hecho. —Respondió con una amistosa risa. Historia le dijo a Hange que solamente quería ir a seguir disfrutando del mar. Además de atender a la gente de Hizuru como era debido, dado su cargo. Pero Eren supo la verdad, la supo cuando la chica lo miró de reojo mientras caminaba con Hange.

Esa noche era especial, era precisamente, un año de la muerte de Erwin. Para honrarlo, la 104, su tropa se reunió en la playa, hicieron una enorme fogata y se posicionaron alrededor. Había peces empalados asándose, bebías calientes, y demás delicias. Todos contaban historias, anécdotas, algunas vividas entre ellos, otros de su hogar.

— ¿Recuerdan cuando Eren no podía mantener el equilibrio en el arnés de entrenamiento? —Dijo Jean señalando al chico, quien le hace expresión molesta, porque eso era claro una burla de parte de Jean. — ¿Cuántas veces te caíste?

—Yo lo recuerdo, se golpeó la cabeza muchas veces. —Se apresuró Sasha con la boca llena de comida. Las bromas no se hicieron esperar, Eren llamando a Jean cara de caballo. Ambos a punto de pelear, y no faltó quien hiciese apuestas. Hasta Levi, en su clásica seriedad, no evitó gozar el momento, solo con una ligera sonrisa, y una taza de té en las manos.

—Yo tengo que agradecerte Eren. —Interrumpió Historia, desviando la atención sobre ella. —Miren allá, la inmensidad del mar… nada de esto hubiese sido posible si no fuese por ti. Las vemos hoy, las oímos, las sentimos gracias a ti… y a todos los que cayeron por ello.

—Pensar que no éramos los últimos humanos, hay más allá. —Dijo Mikasa, como los demás, en su momento y ahora nuevamente, absortos en donde el cielo y el mar se tocan. El ruido de las holas reventar, el aroma de la sal del mar.

—Si… esos que aquí nos confinaron. —Dijo Eren, su tono llamó la atención por la ira que había en él. —100 años, todos los que murieron en 100 años, porque ellos nos negaron una vida normal, llamándonos demonios. No merecen misericordia.

—Eren yo entiendo tu ira. —Interrumpió Armin poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. —El mundo se volvió más grande de repente, es abrumador. Pero ese mundo tiene reglas, códigos de honor y conducta. Si seguimos esas reglas, podremos mostrarle al mundo quienes somos, y que las siguientes generaciones si vivan como deben vivir. Lo que nosotros no pudimos.

—Mírame a los ojos, todos mírenme y díganme. Ellos enviaron a los titanes aquí, sin piedad convertían a gente en titanes para comerse a otros humanos. Enviaron a Reiner, Bertholdt y Annie. ¿Creen que nos dejarán integrarnos al mundo así de fácil? ¿En serio creen que con un simple dialogo se arreglarán las cosas tipo?: Oye Marley, soy Paradis ¿te acuerdas de mí? Han pasado 100 años viejos, hay que hacer las paces. —Los demás pasearon vagamente la mirada ante esas duras palabras.

—Oye idiota, escúchate cuando hablas. Yo tampoco quisiera esto, es más si pudiese los mataba a todos por lo que han hecho. —Interrumpió Levi caminando al frente. —Pero Armin tiene un punto, además me permito recordarte que el armamento de ellos es más avanzado, y ni hablar de su ejército tan grande. No podemos atacarlos tan a la ligera, hay que tener un plan. Pero si podemos apagar el fuego hablando… pues hay que intentar.

A todos les fue entregada una copa de vino, olvidaron la amarga situación de hace un momento. Luego las alzaron, clamaron el nombre de Erwin, y se lo bebieron en un trago. Eren esperó que todos se fuesen a dormir, para salir e ir donde Historia. Era claro que vino para lo que tenía que hacer con Eren. Cuando este salió, viendo como todo el puerto estaba a oscuras, en un tenebroso silencio. Aprovechó ese silencio para pensar con claridad, caminando despacio. Ya estaba decidido, solo esperaba estar tomando la decisión correcta. Historia se hospedaba en una habitación real que le habían hecho en el tercer piso del cuartel general. Llegó subiendo lentamente las escaleras, hasta llegar a la habitación. Ahí lo invadió el pánico, peor también el miedo y la ira, los sucesos que lo empujaron hasta este momento. Tocó, y la puerta se abrió levemente, Historia en efecto, estaba esperándolo.

—Creí que quizás no vendrías. —murmuró.

—Siempre cumplo mis promesas, o de menos trato. —Eren se sonrojó al ver que Historia estaba en camisón blanco, que denotaba su figura casi apoteósica.

Historia dejó salir una lágrima que resbalaba de su mejilla, mientras empezó a dejar que se deslizara su camisón. Sin embargo Eren la toma de las manos con firmeza sin lastimarla. Ella se sorprende tras ese acto, más aun cuando sin previo aviso, él se acerca y la besa en los labios con delicadeza y ternura. Historia tiene sus ojos abiertos como platos, la respiración se le cortó de golpe. Entonces relaja la mirada, responde el gesto cerrando los ojos. Eren se quita la chaqueta y la camisa, dejando ver su abdomen y pectorales. Luego como tratándose de un baile, llevó a tientas a Historia hasta la cama donde ambo se sentaron, y volvieron a besarse. Luego la derriba sobre el colchón, siguiendo besándose. Eren entonces supo porque Yelena no le robó su primer beso, la sensación que invadió a Eren, era eso como dicen de sentir mariposas. El corazón le latía con más fuerza que cuando tuvo ese sexo. Por el contrario, ella paseaba sus delicadas manos por los fuertes brazos del joven, sentía la sangre caliente corriendo por sus venas, y la misma rugiéndole en los oídos. Tal como dijo Yelena, Eren dejó que su instinto lo poseyera. Paso su mano tras la nuca de Historia, podía sentir el aroma de sus cabellos, la increíble suavidad de estos, Masajeaba su nuca mientras cambiaba los besos por lengüetazos en la mejilla y el oído. Historia comenzó a gemir, respirar entrecortadamente por la boca. Eren se pone de rodillas en la cama, Historia se levanta un poco mirándose a los ojos, quizás no entendiendo lo que estaba pasando con ellos en ese momento, pero no iban a detenerse.

Eren arrojó su vista al ver las desnudas y pálidas piernas de la chica. Entonces lleva su mano a la que tiene más cercas, la toma y lleva el pie hacia su boca. Ahí se volvió loco, la suavidad perfecta desde sus tobillos hasta sus muslos, el aroma de estos. Sus manos rasposas le daban ligeras cosquillas a la chica, quien se mordía un dedo tratando de reprimir la macabra pero placenteras emoción de ese acto. Eren comienza a devorar esa pierna con lengüetazos. Desde la planta hasta el muslo, paseando sus manos por todo el largo, solo con la yema de los dedos para que la chica se estremeciera con electrizantes caricias. Cuando se cansa de esa pierna, va a la otra, Historia se acuesta sobre la cama dejando que él haga todo. De risa, en un momento ella pensó si Eren era virgen o con quien había aprendido a hacer esto. Quizás Mikasa, o alguien más pensó, pero eso no le importaba, estaba poseída por algo que ella no podía ni siquiera comprender, el poder del momento. Eren en su jugueteo, ve hacia la zona intima de la chica, como usa una ropa interior de un muy puro color blanco. La toma de ambas piernas para abrirlas, luego se clava para inhalar con fuerza justo en la zona de su clítoris.

— ¡¿Qué estas… —No pudo seguir, sus manos se aferraron a las sabanas, y algo la paralizó impidiéndole moverse. Sus ojos se abrían hasta el límite, cada que sentía la respiración caliente de Eren allá abajo. Lo que interrumpe al joven, no es nada sino el aroma de algo húmedo, notando que Historia estaba poniéndose húmeda. ¿Sería ya un buen momento? No, primero quería jugar con ella. Jamás pensó diría eso, al menos en su mente, jugar con alguien, divertirse. Le recorre el camisón revelando el abdomen plano y pálido. Entonces comenzó a lamer también por ahí luego hasta donde tenía el sostén. Los pechos de Historia no eran grandes, pero tampoco pequeños, eran dos bollos de redonda y tentativa forma. Sin quitarlo aún, hizo lo mismo que con la zona intima de la chica. Lamer por sobre sus robas, apenas rozando la piel con sus dedos, mientras sus manos trabajan cada una ajena a la otra. Con la izquierda le envolvía un pecho completo sin estrujarlo, más bien haciendo calor al frotarla con la prenda. Con la derecha acariciaba sus piernas, y su trasero muy cercas de su zona intima. —Espera, Eren detente por favor. —Ella entonces se aparta, se quita por completo el camisón, luego se desata el sostén. Se tira sobre la cama, y estira una pierna dejando que Eren atienda el mensaje. Con delicadeza tiró del calzoncillo, mientras un hilo de líquido era dejado detrás. El chico se congeló dónde estaba, sin poder hablar o respirar, la cara se le puso roja cuando vio a Historia finalmente desnuda. —Dios, deberías ver tu cara, es hilarante. —Dijo soltando una carcajada. Eren volvió en sí, luego él se desató el cinturón, se quitó el pantalón con todo y calzoncillos, y quien se paralizó ahora fue Historia. Eren gateó hasta ella, se miraron a los ojos y nuevamente se besaron.

— ¿Estas lista? —Él no iba a pedirle algo como sexo oral en su primera vez. Historia asintió, la besó, la tomó de la mano apretándose con fuerza. Historia sintió el roce el erecto miembro viril de Eren. Como esté lo apuntó, y despacio comenzó a introducirlo. Historia lo maridó del cuello, no con fuerza, sino para reprimir el grito de dolor y placer. Eren lo vio entonces, la sangre de una virgen. — ¿No te lastime?

—Dolió al principio, pero ya no… sigue… se está sintiendo bien. —Respondió la chica, Eren comenzó a mover sus caderas despacio. Ella ya no pudo reprimir el gemir por esa sensación, luego el dolor comenzó a desaparecer. Moviéndose, lamiendo, mordiendo y estrujando, es como Eren hizo su trabajo. Hasta que llegó el momento, agarró bien las piernas de Historia, se adentró tanto como pudo y se corrió dentro de ella. La chica gritó con los ojos yéndosele para atrás, pues también había alcanzado el orgasmo. Eren la ayuda a voltearse, ella se aferra al respaldo de la cama, y se pone en cuatro. — ¿Todavía puedes más? —Preguntó jadeando exhausta. Eren sin embargo no le contestó, la penetró nuevamente y la sensación cambió a la de hace rato. —Parece que si…

En ese momento, donde la tenía dándole la espalda, vio sus hombros pequeños, el cabello que caía gentilmente por su piel. Llevó sus manos hasta los pechos que apuntaban a la cama y los apretó despacio, luego usando sus dedos para apretar los pezones de un color rosa pálido. Pudo ver y sentir las nalgas de la chica, redondas, macizas y sumamente tentadoras como para darles mordiscos. Por unos minutos duraron en esa posición, hasta que Eren la hizo enderezarse, aun con el adentro de ella, besarla antes de volverse correr. Ahí se quedaron jadeando como si hubiesen corrido una maratón, hasta caer finalmente sobre la cama exhaustos.

—Rayos… lo hicimos, de verdad lo hicimos. —Murmuró él, tomando de la mano a la chica, ambos con la vista clavada al techo, llenos de sudor, las caderas de ambos temblándoles. Al unísono se miraron mutuamente.

—Eren… te amo.

— ¿Qué dices? —Eren no supo a que vino ese momento, quizás fuese algo normal dado lo sucedido.

—Desde lo de la cueva, como has estado ahí apoyándome. Luego, tras la llegada de la gente de Hizuru, el plan. Me defendiste sin dudarlo, me has acompañado en momentos cuando me siento sola, y hoy… estas aquí conmigo, haciendo esto. Si Eren Jaeger… estoy enamorada de ti, por fin puedo decírtelo. —Eren sin embargo, vuelve a mirar al techo, esta vez con una profunda tristeza. — ¿Qué ocurre?

—No es lo que dijiste, no, en lo absoluto. Es sólo que… tú, todos aquellos con los que he compartido estos años, son especiales para mí. Quiero proteger esas sonrisas, sus vidas. El mundo que teníamos tras las murallas, la vida que elegimos al ser de la legión, esa vida era tan cruel… que nunca me abrí a amar a la gente de esta manera. Siempre ver a Armin y a Mikasa como la familia que me quedaba. Ahora ya no estoy tan seguro… Historia… también te amo. —Dijo mirándola a los ojos, y la chica se sonroja con un brillo en los ojos. —Por ello, prometo que haré lo posible para que nada te pase. —La abrazó, la besó en los cabellos, y ahí ambos se quedaron dormidos profundamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Los muros estaban hechos trizas, mero escombro. Gigantes, titanes colosales caminando y aplastando montañas. El cielo pintado de rojo, la tierra que ruge al paso de los titanes. Más allá de todo, una roca donde las olas reventaban. Eren está ahí con su larga cabellera cubriendo parte de su rostro, sosteniendo a Historia entre sus brazos. Pero algo andaba mal, muy mal, pues estaba más pálida que de costumbre. Sus ropas manchadas de sangre desde su entrepierna. Los ojos abiertos, peor opacos, sin luz, estaba muerta. Eren tiene la vista clavada al horizonte, donde un mar de cadáveres, y agua pintada en rojo se pintan a la distancia. En el agua flotan a pedazos los barcos de Marley, toda su fuerza de ataque. Pero entre los miles y miles de cadáveres flotando y ahogándose, hay caras conocidas. Mikasa, Levi, Hange, y más viejos amigos. Tras el joven Jaeger, está su forma titán, pero esta no desaparece. Aun así era muy distinta, era gigante, de más de 60 metros, cuernos, alas, garras de cristal, placas de coraza por todo el cuerpo, una dentadura sobre sus ya de por si pronunciados dientes. Era una mezcla total y final de los 9 poderes titán. Más eso, no lucía como un titán en lo absoluto, sino como un demonio gigantesco.

—Yo no pude salvarte… jamás puedo salvar a nadie. Pero ahora si puedo hacer algo… Tengo el poder de destruirlo todo. —Con un rostro deformado por la ira, labios estirados rígidos en direcciones opuestas, ojos brillantes, interesados y malignos. —Historia, mi amor… ¿puedes verlo? El mundo es nuestro, todo nuestro. —A sus espaldas, los titanes colosales aparecieron, marcharon a su alrededor adentrándose en el agua del mar, rompiendo su oleaje y cambiándolo. Un desfile de sombras, mientras con su mirada de loco, un cristal empieza a formarse a su alrededor, y de Historia. El titán demonio a sus espaldas se levanta, toma el cristal y lo introduce en su pecho. Sus ojos brillan en un tono verde oscuro sobrenatural. Sus titánicas alas se estiran, y de un movimiento se alza sobre su legión de gigantes, señalando con el dedo a donde debían ir.

Historia se levantó de golpe, se cubre su cuerpo desnudo con la sabana. Se sujeta la cabeza, se siente mareada, estaba sudando. Fue una pesadilla horrible, más que ninguna imaginada. Cuando Historia terminó de despertar, notó que Eren ya no estaba. Volvió temprano a los cuarteles para no levantar sospechas, además de tener que trabajar. Ese día fue cuando la gente de Hizuru se fue, y comenzaron la construcción de las vías del tren. El sol abrasador, las cargas pesadas, los chicos quejándose de que eso no estaba en el contrato cuando se unieron a la legión. Todo siguió hasta la plática cuando discutían quien heredaría el poder titán de Eren. Lo mucho que él dijo que sus amigos le importan, que desea que tengan largas vidas, a sabiendas que la de él está condenada. Esa tarde, aprovechó que todos estaban fatigados por el esfuerzo, que se fueron a descansar temprano, para ir nuevamente donde Historia. Caminó despacio para hacer tiempo, aprovechar ese momento para pensar. Nuevamente sus dudas salieron a flote ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto? Lo que ocurrió anoche, no niega el placer tan grande que sintió. Sus manos se estremecían al recordar la suavidad en la piel de esa chica. El aroma de su cabello que parecía drogarlo, poseerlo. Sin darse cuenta había adoptado aquello a lo que renunció, el amor. Siempre creyó, que si podía amar a alguien fue a Mikasa, era lo normal, siempre ahí, su amiga desde niños. ¿Por qué no? Quizás porque han pasado tanto tiempo juntos, que en cierta forma él no la ve con ese fin, al menos nunca sintió eso por ella. Pero siempre notó lo mucho que esta lo quería, eso lo hacía preguntarse ¿Mikasa siente algo por él más allá de la amistad? Entonces recordó aquella ocasión cuando lo salvaron de Reiner, cuando Eren descubrió la coordenada. Mikasa trató de besarlo, pero fue sólo por la situación en la que creía que no se salvarían.

—Demonios… ¿Por qué pienso esto ahora? —No era otra cosa, sino la culpa. Mas no se echaría para atrás, no. Porque ahora Historia es a quien él más le preocupaba. En esa preocupación estaba también ese miedo. Nuevamente es asaltado por lo de sus años restantes. Historia confesó amarlo, y no soporta la idea de cuando se despidan, de que ella en llantos reprimidos lo vea ser comido por alguien a quien él le pase su poder. En eso, otra cuestión más, si él y ella formalizaran una relación, y esta se hiciese pública. Si se casaban… entonces él se volvería el rey. —No… baja de las nubes Eren… Eso no es lo tuyo, ni siquiera es tu sueño. —Se dijo a sí mismo, y tras una larga calma, retomó su caminata a ir donde Historia.

Un ruido lo distrajo, las gaviotas. Jamás imaginó ver aves tan blancas, y cuando una pluma cayó y fue flotando elegantemente, hasta que de una extraña casualidad, fue a dar en manos de él. Esa pluma lo hizo pensar en el símbolo que llevaba en la espalda, las alas de la libertad. Libertad… eso por lo que siempre ha peleado, no era contra los titanes, sino el odio de que estos lo privaran de su libertad y deseo de saber que había más allá. Luego, cuando cree por fin haber alcanzado la libertad, llega la maldición de Ymir. Luego contra Historia, en si privarla de su vida al querer que tenga hijos por montones. Ahora parecía que esa otra persona, Krista volvía, en el papel de un monarca que daba su vida por su pueblo, anteponiendo su felicidad e integridad. Entonces pensó en lo que hubiese pasado, si Historia no lo elige a él para ser quien la preñe. ¿Qué pasaría entonces? Una fila de malditos con intención de que su sangre se mezcle con la realeza. Persiguiendo la corona, aunque siendo reina, convirtiéndola en una esclava, en su prostituta personal. ¿Lo hubiese aceptado? Se preguntaba, imaginársela en lugar de anoche, plantándose tiernos besos húmedos, llorando mientras algún cualquiera sin relación alguna, la penetra noche tras noche. Eren lo vio, las lágrimas, los gemidos, los berridos de dolor e impotencia. En ese momento sus pensamientos se transformaron en ciega furia, contra la vida misma, contra aquellos que no lo dejan vivir en paz a él y sus amigos. Furia contra el dolor, el sufrimiento de los niños, contra la ultrajante y monstruosa corrupción de la muerte. Este mundo tan maravilloso, pero a su vez tan horrible, que sólo deja vivir plenamente y feliz a unos cuantos, mientras los demás luchan, sufren. Se frotó el punto entre los ojos y la nariz, apretando los dientes y frunciendo el ceño. Respiró para tranquilizarse, mejor seguir a donde iba y como iba hasta el momento.

Al llegar a pies del cuartel, se dio cuenta que ella lo estaba esperando con un par de caballos. Con una sonrisa como si faltaran pocos días para su cumpleaños, le pidió subirse y seguirla, con la simple idea de que la acompañara a cabalgar junto a la orilla. Incluso le preparó un sombrero para que el Sol de la tarde no lo moleste. Ella llevaba vestimenta más cómoda, un vestido y un sombrero como el que solía usar Frieda.

— ¿A dónde vamos… majestad? —Preguntó mientras caballerosamente la ayudó a montar. Ella le infla una mejilla por llamarla así. Más no podía enojarse con esos ojos verde que la miraban tranquilizadoramente.

—Sólo pensé sería divertido, además… —Se agachó hasta estar a la altura de su oído. —Tengo algo planeado. —Le susurró mientras su mejillas se ponían rojas, y Eren no evitó tragar saliva. Montaron, y sólo hacían caminar a los caballos por la arena, entre el punto donde la marea apenas llegaba, mojando los cascos de los animales que no les perturbaba en lo absoluto. Por el contrario, parecían gozarlo. Mientras hacían esta acción tan trivial, Eren la miró de reojo, a esos cabellos que caían glacialmente sobre sus hombros. Las mejillas rosas, los ojos color turquesa. Lo juró en ese momento, la salvaría de la maldición de Ymir Fritz, la salvaría del infame destino que le quisieron imponer, cueste lo que le cueste. Así deba destruir medio mundo, sin importar que tan grande fuese este.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, llegaron a una formación rocosa, entonces bajaron de los caballos atándolos a una roca. Historia como una niña que jala a sus padres dentro de una tienda, lleva a Eren jalándolo de las mangas tras de estas, encima de una roca donde tenían una vista del atardecer. Se sentaron un momento, gozando la vista, esos momentos donde les gustaba estar perdidos, como si fuese el último minuto sobre la tierra.

—Nunca pensé que el océano sería así de inmenso y magnifico. De hecho jamás pensé siquiera que existiría. —Comentó ella, recargándose junto a su pecho, como un par de enamorados. — ¿Sabes Eren? Ese día cuando dijeron el plan de Zeke, tuve… tanto miedo. Que hasta ganas me daban de huir… lejos muy lejos. Esconderme en un bote, huir y empezar otra vida… donde fuese y como fuese. Pero luego… la idea de dejar a nuestros amigos. No soy una cobarde, y como su reina no los abandonaré… pero sigo teniendo miedo.

—No tienes por qué temer. Recuerda que no estás sola, están Mikasa, Sasha, Jean, Connie, Hange y Levi. Todos ellos, te puesto lo que quieras a que están dispuestos a morir por ti.

—Precisamente a eso tengo miedo. —Historia comenzó a llorar, y Eren inmediatamente se arrepintió de su ligereza. —Todos son importantes para mí, quiero que sigan conmigo… quiero poder verlos cada día. —Curioso que Historia dijera eso, justo cuando ese mismo día, Eren les había dicho palabras similares a sus amigos. ¿Qué iba a decirle ahora? estaba mudo respecto a eso, y simples palabras de ánimo como: "verás que todo terminará bien", no eran suficientes.

— ¿También tú? Hoy precisamente, los demas estaban hablando de quien heredar mi poder. Fue gracioso que Jean, Connie, y Sasha peleasen por ello. Pero también les dije, que deseo tengan largas vidas. Eso te incluye a ti… por ello Historia, quiero me hagas una promesa. —La chica lo mira confundido mientras él, con delicadeza la toma de las mejillas para que ambos verse a los ojos.

— ¿Una promesa? ¿Cuál?

—Que vivirás por mí… que cuando llegue mi momento, cuando deba decir adiós, no llores. Cuando pase mi poder a otro, y estés ahí con… nuestro hijo… quiero que sonrías y me recuerdes no por como morí, sino… por como viví. —Historia hace pucheros, y se clava en el pecho de él para sollozar, él la abraza con ternura. —Ahora es el momento para llorar… y ahora no después, es que quiero que sepas Historia Reiss… cuanto te amo. —No valía la pena decir que deseaba que Eren se quedara para siempre, eso no podía ser. Agachando sombríamente su mirada, Historia se levanta y grácilmente se desnuda frente a él, solamente quedándose en ropa interior.

—Desde hace un par de años, siempre pensé que me gustaría… si algún día llegase a hacer esto del sexo. Hacerlo junto a un lago o un río, nadando en la noche o al atardecer. Pero ahora que sé que existe el mar.

Historia con un suave meneo de caderas va donde él. Entonces, la toma del mentón y la besa, es cuando ninguno entra en duda, más bien en un frenesí. Comienzan a desvestirse, dejan sus ropas sobre una roca. Entonces Historia invita a Eren a que la siga, y este se horroriza cuando la ve echar un clavado al agua. Mas se calma al verla salir ilesa, apenas siendo acariciada por las olas. Eren toma vuelo y se arroja también, emerge junto a ella, para volver a besarse apasionadamente.

Ambos se hunden, abren los ojos bajo el agua, ahí se llenan ambos de caricias, y gemidos que pueden oírse en eco bajo el agua. Salen a tomar aire, Eren la llena de besos lamiendo el agua salada en los pechos de la chica, además de su vientre y cuello. Historia cierra los ojos y no evita gemir al sentir la lengua. Tomaron aire y se hundieron de nueva cuenta. Ahí no hicieron nada, se abrazaron sin moverse, aguantando la respiración. Sus cabellos moviéndose como si volaran, entonces se separan y se miran, antes de besarse ahí bajo el agua. Dejaron su nado cuando comenzó a oscurecerse, subieron nuevamente a la roca. Retomaron su ritual como ayer, sólo que esta vez, Historia no dejó que Eren hiciese todo el trabajo. Le pidió recostarse, luego ella se montó sobre el en un 69, dejándole a la vista su clítoris rosado, mientras ella sin duda alguna tomó el pene en sus manos.

—Rayos… hoy tienes más energía… y más imaginación. —Antes de darse cuenta, Historia se animó con ligeros besos, luego apenas acariciando con la punta de su lengua. Le daba algo de asco, sin embargo también curiosidad por hacer sexo oral. Eren no pierde el tiempo y también empieza a lamer la zona de Historia. Al sentir esa lengua invadiéndola, se estremece, siente una parálisis electrizante, calambres y escalofríos. Conforme esta se excita gradualmente, también es más atrevida. La gula y lujuria se apoderan de su lengua, luego se metió el pene de Eren a la boca, chupándolo aun insipiente a comparación de Yelena, pero con el mismo o aun mayor placer. Sin duda lo que le hizo Yelena le sirvió, porque por más placer que Eren sintió en ese oral, pudo resistir el no correrse en ese momento. Por el contrario, Historia decidió fue suficiente, se puso ella encima de Eren, introdujo el pene mientras aprovechando la distancia, dejó salir un grito de placer al sentir ese miembro entrar en ella completo. Eren lleva sus manos a estrujar sus pecho, mientras ella empieza a hacer ondular sus caderas, de arriba abajo, luego en círculos. —Historia, cualquiera diría que te gustó hacer esto.

—Me gusta hacerlo contigo, y no quiero hacerlo con nadie más. —Respondió mientras en gemidos mueve sus caderas, y goza el como el joven le aprieta los pecho. El sexo oral de hace rato tuvo sus repercusiones. Eren se corrió antes de lo previsto, mas eso a Historia no le importó, por el contrario, tenía una sonrisa viciosa, y los ojos hacia atrás. —Está caliente, me encanta… ¡ME CORRO! —Eren no previó que la chica lo bañaría con sus jugos, pero no hizo gesto alguno de disgusto, al contrario se bebió los que le cayeron en el rostro. Entonces sin sacar su pene de ella, se sienta y pone las piernas de ellas atrapándolo por la cintura, mientras los brazos de Historia le rodean el cuello. Una posición donde ambos movían frenéticos se caderas. —Hagamos una apuesta. —Medió la chica.

— ¿Qué apuesta? —Preguntó sin dejar de moverse.

—Si tú te corres antes que yo, mañana no irás a trabajar… pasarás el día entero conmigo. Digamos una cita, soy la reina nadie te dirá nada malo por ello.

—Aja… ¿y si tú te corres antes?

—No sé, tu dime algo que quieras. —Eren se dibuja una sonrisa maliciosa en él.

—Si yo gano, me dejas metértelo en el culo. —Historia por un momento se horroriza, pero accede decisiva a que puede hacerlo. Eren entonces mete manos a la obra (literal), pues con una estruja un pecho, mientras con su boca le muerde un pezón. Pero lleva su mano libre hasta el trasero de la chica y le mete un dedo en el ano.

— ¡Eso es trampa, no es justo! —Reclamó chillando de placer, se aferró más fuerte a Eren y le clavó las uñas en la espalda. —Aun no pierdo… ¿Qué opinas de esto? —Historia concentra sus fuerzas y aprieta sus caderas, se pone estrecha y la sensación que tiene Eren se vuelve mayor. Se volvió entonces ya no un acto carnal, sino una lucha en ver quien vencía al otro. Para desgracia de Historia, ella se corrió antes, luego Eren tras de ella volviendo a llenarla de semen. —Tú ganas, una apuesta es una apuesta… al menos sé gentil con mi culo. —Se sacó de encima de él, se puso en posición con su cara en el suelo de la roca, sus manos estirando sus nalgas. — ¿Qué esperas? Termina de una vez.

—Ah no, quiero gozar mi premio como es debido. —Eren va a oler a quemarropa el ano de la chica, quien siente su cara caerse de vergüenza por ello. Más aún, cuando el joven empieza a lamer, y se pone peor cuando sin reparo mete su lengua por ahí.

—Eren no seas tan sucio… luego debo besarte ¿a qué sabrán tus besos después de lamer donde hago caca? Sólo métemela por ahí y ya.

—Como ordene mi reina. —Eren apunta su pene que se había levantado aún más que la última vez. Empieza a empujar despacio, recordando la sensación con Yelena, hasta que finalmente pudo meterlo. Historia gritó ahogadamente, y aunque salieron unas lágrimas, Eren no mostró signos de querer parar. —Por amor al cielo, esto se siente genial, es mejor que tu vagina. —Eren comienza a moverse, mas no despacio, sino frenético, enérgico y rápido. Uno pensaría que la chica le reclamaría eso, pero no fue así, lo dejó hacer lo que quisiera.

—No me lo creo… el sexo anal, se siente tan bien… voy a volverme loca. ¡Sigue Eren, viola mi ano, no te detengas! —Se levantan a cambiar de posición, Historia se apoya en una roca, mientras Eren le levanta una pierna, solo para gozar esa suavidad, mientras vuelve a metérsela por el ano. Historia volvió a correrse antes que él, fue entonces que Eren la sacó para metérsela nuevamente en la vagina.

—Tu culo es delicioso, pero ahí no se hacen los bebes. —Dijo antes de volver a acabar dentro de ella, sumando en ese día 5 con las del día anterior. —Se derribaron, durando recostados en esa roca, viendo el emerger de las estrellas en el cielo. Historia se acomodó en el pecho de Eren, pensativa.

—Eren… eso que dijiste el otro día. —Rompió el silencio, recordando esas palabras llenas de odio la noche anterior. — ¿De verdad crees que no hay oportunidad de una solución pacifica?

—Quisiera creer que sí, pero recuerdo todo lo que ha pasado y me cuesta imaginarlo. Me cuesta no pensar en un punto donde tenga que pelear convertido en titán contra las legiones de Marley.

—Si pero… mira a los que llegaron. Sí, trabajaron de mala gana al principio. Pero ahora velos, no veo diferencia alguna, sonríen cuando se les saluda, conviven con nosotros.

—Tú también… —Suspiró acariciándole su cabeza húmeda por el agua de mar. —Como yo lo veo, de la misma manera que veía a los titanes. No hay buenos o malos en esto, solo nosotros y ellos. Ante una guerra cada vez más inminente ¿a quién elegiremos? —Historia no pudo contestarle nada. —Oye, aunque perdiste… ¿quieres pase el día contigo mañana? —Eso le iluminó la cara a la chica, quien accedió de inmediato.

Por la mañana mientras los demás se preparaban para ir a trabajar con pereza, vieron con envidia, en especial Jean, Connie, y Sasha, que Eren era solicitado por Historia para acompañarla a ver a los niños del orfanato. Mikasa muy de mala gana aceptó eso, pero no tuvo de otra. Al final lo que pensó, es que ellos eran amigos, solo eso, no tenía nada que temer. Si, fueron al orfanato donde jugaron con los niños. Cada que los pequeños veían a Historia, sus rostros se iluminaban febrilmente. Ella se agachaba a preguntarles si habían almorzado, incluyendo sus verduras, que habían hecho. Que todos le contaran algo en particular.

—Señorita ¿Quién es él? ¿Es su novio? —Preguntó una niña al ver a Eren, con las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina. Alto, bien parecido, y esos ojos verdes. Eren se encoje de hombros de vergüenza, sin saber que contestar.

—Si niños… —Eren enmudeció al escuchar esto, más cuando Historia se levanta, y voltea a verlo con una sonrisa tan autentica, tan real, tan hermosa. —Él es mi novio. —Algo tembló en el pecho de Eren, una sensación cálida, era agradable, se sentía bien.

Eren trabajó con Historia y esos niños, ayudándoles en labores de granja, antes de jugar. Pero cuando los pequeños fueron llamados a almorzar, aprovecharon para tener sexo en el granero. Parecía que estaban haciendo un tour fetichista. Dispuestos sobre un montón de paja que causaba picazón, más eso no los detuvo. Usaron sus ropas como cama para recostarse en la paja. Ambos ahora duraban más tiempo, pero Eren se corría más veces, y la caliente sensación de ese líquido en su vientre, la volvía loca. Cuando terminaron, quedando más exhaustos que los otros días, ambos permanecieron ahí sin moverse. Una especie de ritual siempre que terminaba un ciclo de sexo.

—Eren, cercas de aquí hay una cabaña, es mía. Ahí es donde me quedo a dormir cuando vengo aquí… tiene bonitas vistas del atardecer, y las noches son hermosas. Cuando llegue el momento, quisiera que ahí esperásemos la llegada de nuestro bebé.

—Suena divertido… me agrada la idea. Aunque podríamos ir de una vez, así nadie nos molestaría. —Historia sonríe y le da un puñetazo sin fuerza por el comentario.

Una noche, donde ambos dormían en la cama, Historia se levanta con un sobresalto, luego corre hasta el baño. Eren se levanta adormilado aun, luego escucha la conmoción en el baño. Tras prestar atención oye que son arcadas, Historia estaba vomitando. Entonces entra de golpe al baño donde la ve de rodillas ante el sanitario, vomitando.

— ¿Historia, te encuentras bien? —Historia recupera el aliento, y cuando cruzan miradas, ambos se dan cuenta de lo ocurrido. —Ocurrió…

—Eren… estoy… estoy… embarazada.

— ¡Bien hecho!...rayos. —Los dos se paraliza al oír eso, entonces Eren enojado va a fijarse tras la puerta del balcón, y ve que Yelena está queriendo bajar con una soga. —No es lo que parece… —Yelena volvió a subir, sonrojada por la pena. —Tranquilo, al menos nunca los vi hacer nada, tengo vergüenza lo juro.

— ¡¿Entonces por qué espiabas?! —gruñó Historia.

—Es porque te escuché cuando regurgitabas. Y los soldados apostados en las escaleras no me dejarían subir por nada. Pero escuché lo que debía, si estás embarazada, es hora de pasar a la segunda fase.

—El Warhammer —Medió Eren.

— ¿Cómo harán para secuestrar al portador? —Interrumpió Historia.

— ¿Secuestrar?... ay no… ¿Qué le dijiste Eren? —Lentamente, Historia gira su cabeza viendo a Eren con suplica.

—Tengo que ir a Marley y robar el poder, ir yo solo. Te dije que haríamos un operativo para secuestrarlo antes, porque si te decía la verdad, enton… —Eren no sigue hablando, pues es abruptamente interrumpido por una bofetada de Historia, quien empieza a llorar.

—Calla, no… eso sí que no. No entra a discusión, no irás a ningún lado y me dejarás sola.

—Es que ese es el plan. Eren no es conocido de cara allá en Marley. Además primero tenemos que hacer salir al portador, nadie sabe quién es, sólo que es alguien de la familia Tybur. La guerra lo hará salir, y entonces Eren aprovechará y se lo comerá adquiriendo su poder.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! Lo matarán si va… no, no lo acepto. Eren si vas y algo te pasa, yo me muero ¡ME MUERO!... No quiero perderte, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado, no te atrevas a hacerme esto. —Entonces él la abraza, pero eso no impide que siga llorando. —No… Eren, si grito vendrán los guardias, y si hago que te arresten no irás a ningún… —Pero lo entendió, Historia escondió su rostro en el pecho de Eren llorando a moco tendido. Apretó sus mangas reprimiendo el deseo de que tenían que hacerlo, por más que se negara.

—Historia, mi amor… —Le susurró mientras ella seguía llorando. —Causa de este poder que le fue arrebatado a tu familia, siempre han estado salvándome. Ahora es mi turno de darle buen uso y poder salvarlos. En especial a ti.

—Pero no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero que te vayas. Quédate aquí conmigo, por favor. Debe haber otra salida, aún está la opción de dialogo.

— ¿Dialogo? —Interrumpió Yelena. —Marley no tiene la menor intención de dialogo. Podrían parecer interesados en hacerlo, sólo para apuñalarnos por la espalda, robar el poder de Eren, y volver a confinarlos en las murallas, tal cual hicieron hace 100 años. Que Eren vaya a ellos es lo que no esperan, ni siquiera Zeke.

— ¿Lo ves? No hay opción, tengo que ir. Pero si voy, debo saber que llevo tu confianza y tu amor conmigo para darme fuerzas. Cada día allá soñaré en regresar contigo, y quiero tu hagas lo mismo. —Historia, empapada en lágrimas, le concede un beso a Eren, antes de escuchar que Yelena sollozaba y se secaba las lágrimas. — ¿Estás llorando?...

—No…. Digo sí, es que esto es tan romántico. —Se seca las lágrimas y recobra la compostura. —Ahora, Falco ya me está haciendo el favor de buscar leales a la corona de Paradis, y que se unan a los restauradores de Erdia. Pero… bueno, ¿Eren recuerdas lo que te dije de que aunque fueses tu quien la embarace, hay que mentir poquito?

—Yo ya pensé en eso… —Interrumpió Historia. Su plan fue el de buscar al granjero que cuida el orfanato, aquel con quien creció de niña. Ella entonces se escudaría en que entendió mal el plan y por eso se embarazó de inmediato, y que escogió a ese granjero por anécdotas de la infancia. Al ser un don nadie, nadie sospecharía si el convenció a la reina o algo por el estilo.

Dos semanas después, Eren estaba preparándose para irse, con una cuartada ayudada por Yelena. Se las arregló con los guardias del puerto y el ahora faro que construyeron. Dejarían acercarse un barco de carga de Marley, que con clave morse de luces a la distancia, sabrían que venía por Eren. Este de noche, tomaría un bote y se iría para que lo recogieran. Así se llegó el día, a las 3:00 am cuando nadie estaba despierto, todos victimas del cansancio. Eren y Yelena preparaban el bote donde el joven remaría. Cuando vieron las luces a lo lejos, se vislumbró la forma de la nave. Eren se preparaba a irse, cuando ve bajo la luz de una lámpara, a borde del muelle, una silueta, Historia. Ojerosa de que no pudo dormir en días, además de un pañuelo empapado de sus lágrimas.

—Dame un minuto.

—No tardes, el barco no puede retrasarse. —Eren corrió donde Historia, y la abrazó con fuerza, antes de llenarse la cara con besos.

—Prométeme que volverás, no importa que. Volverás para ver a tu hijo, volverás conmigo. No importa que te queden pocos años, prométeme que los vivirás conmigo.

—Lo prometo… así será. Tú recuerda en cada minuto de cada día, cuanto te amo. Que aunque juré no abrir mi corazón, tú encontraste la llave. Cada noche que veas las estrellas o la luna en el cielo, estira tu mano, yo lo haré con la mía, y verás que puedes alcanzarme, sentirme. —El barco manda una señal en morse más agresiva que la de hace rato.

— ¡EREN, NO HAY TIEMPO! —Alejándose en forma atroz, dejando a la chica un amargo dolor. Su mano estirada como si quisiera alcanzarlo, y sus piernas reprimida en un deseo de ir con él, a pesar del peligro. Historia solo pudo ver a Eren alejarse, hasta perderse en la oscuridad del mar. Luego, finalmente ver como el barco se iba, perdiéndose en mar abierto.

Toda esa imagen se distorsionaba, como brazas que se encendían y apagaban. Hasta el momento en que Eren, ante la luz del fuego reflejado en sus ojos, terminó de contar la historia de su viaje clandestino a Marley. Todos, sin excepción alguna, estaban enmudecidos. Paralizados por el shock, que dio un vuelco terrible en sus mentes. No fue la razón, ni la venganza, o el odio lo que llevó a Eren a Marley, sino el amor. Tras escuchar esta historia, inclusive Mikasa, tenía otra forma de pensar. Lo que creyó de Eren, lo que temía que fuese, no era verdad. También Armin, que ahora ya no sabía que pensar o que decir, cuando siempre pareció tener algo en mente. Después de pensar en querer traicionar a Eren, que alguien se lo comiera. Se sintió devastado, indigno, incompetente.

—En ese barco me dieron un uniforme de Marley, ya me había dejado crecer algo el cabello. Me arranqué un ojo, me corté la pierna y así me hice pasar por un vagabundo, un herido de guerra. Siempre observando, oyendo, aprendiendo.

—Así que todo este tiempo, todo fue plan de Yelena. —Interrumpió Zeke soltando una risa seca. —Esa mujer… me las va a pagar cuando la vea. Pero tuvo un punto, el plan resultó, ya hora tenemos el titán de asalto más poderoso para nuestro favor.

— ¿Cuál es tu plan ahora entonces? —Le preguntó Hange, conmocionada y enternecida por la historia.

—Marley ya vio mi poder, saben que tengo el Warhammer. También que en nuestro ejército no hay cobardes. Si no quieren más muertes, ahora si deberán atender al dialogo, o usaremos el retumbar de la tierra, para devastarlos de una vez…

—No lo harán… —Interrumpió Gabi, que con sus manos aprieta su falda. Todos clavan sus miradas donde la niña. —La gente de Marley, todos tienen metido en la cabeza que son los auténticos Erdianos, que aquí sólo hay demonios. Exigirán venganza por lo ocurrido en la plaza, y el gobierno no tendrá de otra que atacarlos.

—La niña tiene razón. —Se apresuró Zeke. —Marley en este momento debe estar planeando venir y atacarnos con todo lo que tiene. Su plan serpa recuperar los poderes titanes perdidos, antes de que otras naciones se enteren y los consideren vulnerables para atacarlos.

—El conflicto es inminente entonces. —Comentó Levi levantándose. —Yo no perdono a Eren por lo que hizo, pero si lo que dicen ahora es verdad, tenemos la ventaja del retumbar y el Warhammer. Los juicios por los crímenes deberán ser después, hoy si nos dividimos, nos conde… —No terminaron de hablar cuando escuchan un llanto, no uno, dos llantos de bebes. Aturdido por ese ruido, Eren se abre paso de golpe, empujando a la gente que no alcanzaba a moverse. Sus amigos lo siguieron, y al llegar a la habitación de Historia, ven impactados que las enfermeras limpian y arroban a dos bebes, un varón y una niña, gemelos. Luego se los acercan a su madre, quien luce muy fatigada.

— ¿Qué esperas Eren? —Dijo Mikasa, los demás se giran a verla asombrados, viendo como la chica con una sonrisa se seca las lágrimas. —No me mires a mí, ve donde ella. —Eren con una sonrisa, y ojos tristes asiente con la cabeza. A espaldas de Mikasa estaba Hange poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti muchacha… —le susurró, así como los demás le dieron su apoyo.

—Historia… hey, despierta. —Dijo Eren, y la rubia logra abrir los ojos con pesadez. —Son dos… dos hermosos hijos. —Historia desvía la vista a verlos, cuando un par de enfermeras se los acercan para que los pueda contemplar.

—Hay que ponerles nombre… ¿Cómo la llamaremos a ella?

—Karla… como mi madre. —Ese nombre se le vino a la mente al ver que la niña tenía cabello negro como él. El niño era rubio como Historia.

—Él se llamará… Freddy, el masculino de Frieda creo… si, Freddy y Karla… Jaeger.

— ¿Jaeger? ¿Por qué no Reiss, tu apellido? —Historia estira su mano al rostro de Eren, lagrimas comienzan a resbalar de su mejilla, además de escaparse una sonrisa.

—Cuídalos bien Eren… por favor. —En nebuloso vértigo, Eren ve que Historia deja caer su mano, floja, su cabeza queda volteando de lado, los ojos quedaron abiertos, y no respiraba. El doctor rápidamente se acercó a medirle el pulso. Todo fue una silenciosa conmoción.

—Está… está muerta. —Lagrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos de todos, la mujeres se cubrieron el rostro horrorizadas. Alrededor de Eren, su mundo se destruía, todo comenzaba a girar enloquecido, borroso, fuera de foco. Los oídos le zumbaban con ruidos caóticos.

— ¿Cómo dice? —Eren, encendido en furia toma al doctor por los cuellos de su ropa. — ¡¿Por qué pasó esto?! ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE HIZO?! —Al joven se le dibujaron las líneas de cuando se transforma en titán en los ojos.

—Perdió sangre durante el parto, controlamos la hemorragia, pero no pensé que fuese mucha. —Eren de un manotazo arranca la sabana que cubre a Historia, y todos sintieron una abrumadora piedad, y un horror hasta los huesos al ver la sangre que mojaba la cama.

—No… no… ¡NOOOOOOO! —El grito de Eren retumbó por todos lados. Levi y Zeke finalmente fueron al interior, descubriendo la horrible y escalofriante verdad. Eren de rodillas al lado de la cama, sosteniendo la mano aún caliente de Historia. —Esto así no tenía que ser… lo hice para que tu tuvieses una larga vida… Hice todo por ti... no es justo… ¡NO ES JUSTO! —gritó golpeando el suelo, astillando la madera. Zeke se abre paso, y va donde Eren. —Esto es tu culpa… hicimos esto, por culpa de tu plan en primer lugar. —Musitó con rabia, apretando los dientes con furia, sus ojos parecían los de un lobo embravecido.

—Eren… ¿quieres que ella viva, aunque sólo sea por 13 años? —Confundido, las facciones de Eren se remodelaron. De su chaqueta, Zeke saca un estuche, el cual lleva una jeringa y un suero titán.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —Indagó Levi, pues estaba seguro que había revisado a Zeke, y él no tenía nada de eso.

—Tengo mis métodos… ahora, su cuerpo aún está caliente. Tienes que decidirlo ya Eren… ¿Quieres que ella viva?, serán 13 años nada más… Llévala afuera entonces. —Eren la cubre con una sábana, y la carga en sus brazos, rápidamente sale hasta llegar a un claro del bosque, donde la luna de la madrugada los cubría.

—Zeke pero… ¿el retumbar? —Preguntó Hange, mientras Zeke iba donde Eren.

—Historia también tiene sangre real, con ella podrá hacerlo… además es mi decisión. —Zeke se saca de otro bolsillo una libreta, como un diario. —Esto es para usted, pagina 35… sólo si cree que sea necesario, sino… no le diga a nadie, o incluso quémela. —Hange abrió de inmediato, y sus facciones se estiraron en direcciones opuestas.

— ¿Qué ocurre comandante? ¿Qué hay ahí? —Indagó Connie, pero Hange cerró el libro de inmediato, alegando que eso no era nada que los demás deban saber. Eren comienza a preparar la jeringuilla con el suero titán. Apuntó la aguja al cuello de la chica, justo en una vena, pero antes de introducir el liquidó, se paralizó. Maldito y podrido destino, es lo que pensaba con furia, que todo por lo que lucha, aquello que ama se le resbala de las manos sin poderlo evitar. Esto es lo que deseaba impedir, ahora debe causarlo por una posibilidad remota. 13 años al final, es mejor que nada. Con el ceño fruncido, y un dolor en su pecho, Eren inyectó el suero. Rayos, destellos, y un ventarrón. La gente ve con horror entonces, lo que les han hecho siempre, como gente normal es convertida en titán. Algo atroz, que los dejó a todos encogidos del espanto. Historia se había vuelto un titán de 15 metros, pero algo, algo andaba mal. Tenía respiración ronca, como si tuviese podridos pulmones, ojos opacos, apagados, no se movía.

— ¿Qué ocurre?... ¡NO SE MUEVE!... ¡HISTORIA! —Rugió Eren, pero ese titán no se movió ni un milímetro.

—Fue formado de una mujer recién muerta… es un titán que agoniza. —Interrumpió Zeke mirando a Eren directo a los ojos. —Sabes lo que tienes que hacer… al menos, haz que no me duela… y Eren, por cierto. —Zeke lo tomó del hombro, y por primera vez, Eren vio en esos ojos la antigua mirada afectuosa de su padre, algo familiar. —Nuestro padre… estaría orgulloso… ahora ve, y cumple con su sueño, el cual yo no pude, tu si puedes.

—Gracias… hermano. —Eren lo abraza antes de morderse una mano, y ahora un destello que iluminó hasta la claridad, y un viento huracanado retumbó en toda la noche. La ráfaga, fue tan fuerte, que muchas personas casi salen despedidas pese a estar a una distancia prudente. Eren fue aprisionado en un cristal como con Lady Tybur, pero alrededor de ese cristal, el titán estaba formándose. Sintieron un pánico creciente cuando vieron una sombra privarlos de la luna. Un par de cuernos, una larga melena gris, y brazos de color blanco hasta el codo. Unas alas como de murciélago, con el dorso de cristal brillante. El titán de Eren estaba transformado, en un nuevo nivel.

—Así que esa es la forma de Eren tras haberse comido al Warhammer. —Musitó Armin, paralizado por el asombro.

—Oigan… díganme que no soy solo yo, pero… ¿Qué no se ve más grande que antes? —Interrumpió Jean, pues efectivamente, el titán de Eren sobrepasaba los 20 metros de alto ahora. La gente estaba increíblemente horrorizada, tanto que ni siquiera podían gritar, solo respirar entrecortadamente, con sus piernas deseosas de salir huyendo. Entonces, ese titán monstruoso extiende una mano, y toma a Zeke en ella. En su otra mano, Eren forma unas estacas de cristal, las cuales usa para abrir la boca del titán de Historia hasta el máximo.

— ¿Están seguro de que funcionará? —Indagó Levi parado al lado de Hange, todos sin darse cuenta, sus pensamientos se convirtieron en oraciones, en busca de esperar los mejor.

—Parece que Zeke cree que si… al menos él parece saber algo que nosotros no. —Respondió Armin, cuando Zeke tira sus lentes al suelo, respira hondo y cierra los ojos. La gente se giró de lado para no ver la grotesca escena en que Eren exprimió a su hermano como una fruta, dejando caer toda la sangre que tenía en su interior, luego su cuerpo triturado, descuartizado, dentro de la boca de la titán. Esta sin embargo, no se lo tragaba, Eren entonces la sostiene y como si fuese un beso, exhala dentro de ella y ven que finalmente empieza a tragar. El titán de Eren gruñe, no despega la vista del titán de Historia. Todos sintieron sus corazones partirse en dos al ver que deja de respirar, parece muerta, y no hay señales de que asimile el poder del bestia. Eren deja salir un rugido a los cielos, y abraza al titán en sus manos, como si fuese la ilusión perdida. Todos dejan salir un suspiro desalentador, y muchas lágrimas. La gente en especial, al darse cuenta que habían perdido a su reina. Entonces de ese titán empieza a aparecer vapor, todos abren sus ojos llenos de asombro, de esperanza, Eren se asoma tras la nuca del titán, pone rápidamente su mano para evitar que Historia cayera, pues emergió del titán. Aún estaba pálida, no se movía.

— ¿Funcionó?... —Medió Mikasa.

—No… no lo sé. —Respondió Armin. Eren la baja a nivel del suelo, donde todos se acercan a observar, sin saber que esperar. Es entonces que en la cabaña, los dos recién nacidos empiezan a llorar, su llanto llega hasta los oídos de Historia, quien abre los ojos con exaltación, miedo y sorpresa. En ese momento todos gritaron de alegría, de júbilo, y las lágrimas no faltaron.

—Estoy… estoy viva… —Musitó mirando sus manos, sintiendo su sangre fluir, el rugido de la misma en los oídos. Luego alza la cabeza, ve aquel ser de rasgos demoniacos sosteniéndola. —Eren… ¿eres tú? —El pecho del titán se abre, el corazón de cristal que tiene a Eren dentro se derrite como hielo, y este finalmente sale con un salto. Eren le lleva una mano al rostro, al sentir su tacto ella se la sostiene.

—Mi amor perdóname… no hubo otra forma. —Historia ve el titán que está deshaciéndose, del cual ella salió, ve unos metros más allá los lentes de Zeke, y entonces lo entendió. Historia hace pucheros, y entonces se arrojó sollozante sobre Eren.

El sol salió, debido a que Historia se convirtió en titán muchos creyeron no estaría lactante, que no podría amamantar a sus hijos. Más no fue el caso, estaba alimentándolos plenamente, a ambos muy saludables retoños. Sentada en una mecedora junto a la cama, dónde ella tenía una sonrisa de amor maternal, mirando los rostros de esos pequeños. En la sala de la planta baja, Eren y todos estaban dispuestos bebiendo café.

—Bueno muchacho idiota… felicidades por tus dos hijos. —Finalmente dijo Levi.

—Gracias capitán… chicos, no les había dicho esto pero… Gracias, por todo… lamento haber causado tantos problemas hasta ahora. Sasha… entre otros que ya no están.

—Escúchame bien Eren. —Interrumpió Jean al bajar su taza de golpe. —No quiero perdonarte, pero estoy más que seguro que Sasha al haber escuchado todo el relato de anoche, si lo haría. Entonces te perdono, con un demonio… Sólo avísanos cada que planes algo estúpido.

—Me quedan poco menos de 4 años quizás. —Interrumpió mirando su taza. —Al menos veré a Karla y Freddy crecer un poquito antes de que… prométanme los cuidarán cuando yo no esté, y cuando Historia…

—Tranquilo… lo haremos. —Le respondió Mikasa con una cálida sonrisa. —Pero si se te ocurre hacer llorar a Historia… entonces yo seré quien te de una paliza. —Hange volvió a mirar el diario que le dejó Zeke, quería abrirlo, algo la inquietaba, pero se reprimía.

—Hay que hablar del retumbar. —Interrumpió la mujer comandante, soltándose la coleta del cabello. —Esos niños Marleyanos saben más de lo que aparentan. Aparte justo anoche revisaba documentos, informes. Marley sin duda se prepara a atacarnos, vendrán con todo lo que tienen a recuperar sus poderes titán. Realmente… viéndolo de ese modo, y siendo la forma en que nos han tratado. —La mujer hace una pausa para beber su café de un sorbo. —Armin, todos ustedes… la opción de dialogo no es viable, ni concebible. Había pensado en que se podía usar la opción del lavado de mentes que usó el Rey Fritz, pero tampoco serviría.

— ¿Por qué no? Esa es una gran idea. —Dijo Connie con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—No, me temo que no. —Interrumpió Eren. —También la había pensado, pero resulta que ese poder solo funciona con descendientes Erdianos, y Marley ahora tiene mucha migración y mestizaje. Incluso usarlo para volverlos leales no puede funcionar del todo, sólo hará una guerra más larga.

—Exacto Eren… Si lo usáramos para que los Erdianos de Marley se pasaran a nuestro bando y así aumentar nuestras tropas, no cambiará nada, sólo el número de muertos.

—Entonces… ¿solo queda usar el retumbar de la tierra? —Indagó Levi, y todos guardaron silencio por la conmoción en sus mentes. Su imaginación no daba para más, no podían visualizar un ejército de colosales pulverizando todo bajo sus pies.

—Pero para ello, el titán fundador de Eren debe estar en contacto con alguien de sangre real, y para ello Zeke estaba dispuesto. —Comentó Armin temblando su taza entre sus dedos. —No sabemos si Historia quiera...

—Lo haré… —Interrumpiendo llegó Historia.

—Linda, deberías estar con los niños.

—Está bien, acaban de comer y ambos están profundamente dormidos. Además, tenía tiempo que no me levantaba sintiéndome ligera, eso del embarazo… que tormento. Pero escuché todo. —Dijo tras dar un suspiro, sus ojos se encendieron, había decisión, determinación. —Zeke se sacrificó para devolverme la vida, y muchos otros han muerto en 100 años por esta absurda guerra. Es hora de acabarla de una vez… Yo como la reina de Paradis, declaro la guerra contra Marley, oirán mis demandas, o serán borrados de la existencia. Que ningún niño vea como sus padres son devorados, que ningún padre o madre vuelva a ver su hijo partir a luchar, y solo le entreguen un brazo o una pierna. Que nadie más sienta la desesperación de sentirse esclavo detrás de un muro. —Hubo silencio, Historia miró en los ojos de cada uno, mientras Eren la tomaba de la mano. — ¿Están conmigo?... —Levi se levanta con su clásica cara aburrida, entonces hace el saludo de la legión, la mano en el pecho a la altura de su corazón. Luego finalmente dedica una sonrisa después de mucho tiempo.

—Erwin acertó cuando te sentó en el trono… Yo lucharé… majestad. —Tras Levi fue Mikasa, Armin, Hange y después todos los demás.

—A la guerra entonces.

Horas más tarde, Floch y todos los restauradores de Erdia estaban siendo liberados. Los periódicos, voceros y juglares llenaron las calles. El nacimiento de Karla y Freddy Jaeger, los nuevos príncipes de Paradis, la liberación de Eren y el llamado a las armas contra sus opresores. Yelena le fue dada la noticia sobre el sacrificio de Zeke, tanto ella como sus leales miraron al cielo derramando lagrimas por su líder, y su honorable sacrificio.

Semanas más tarde, en las costas de Marley, había miles de barcos, no sólo de su ejército, sino también de aliados. Muchos ya abordados, otros apenas llenándose de provisiones y armamento. En total, cerca de dos millones y medio de soldados de varias cuestes se reunieron para invadir Paradis. En la cubierta de uno de los barcos, estaba Reiner como capitán de uno de estos navíos. Como nave vecina, una nave comandada por Porco. En la mente del portador del acorazado, no estaba la intención de devastar esa isla, ni de ocasionar una masacre, quería recuperar a Gabi, su prima, y a Falco. Mientras revisaba en un block, la lista de preparativos, suena una alarma, y gritan que se acercan barcos enemigos. Con ayuda de binoculares, Reiner ve que se tratan de los pocos barcos que Paradis había obtenido hasta el momento. Un par de zepelines, más el avión de Hizuru, además de sus barcos, una fuerza de ataque minúscula a comparación.

— ¿Esos que planean? —Preguntó un soldado a Reiner.

—No lo sé… algo anda mal. —Desde el avión que daba pequeñas vueltas a una distancia prudente, Armin se preparó a saltar. Lo hizo y a medio camino se convirtió en titán. Cuando vieron el colosal, las fuerzas de Marley se pusieron en alerta roja.

—Muy bien Eren, les toca a ustedes. —Dijo Yelena como copiloto del avión. Ahí también iba Historia, quien después de mucho tiempo, usaba un traje militar para combate.

— ¿Estás lista? —Le dijo Eren a la chica quien toma aire para agarrar valor. —Tranquila, recuerda siempre, visualiza aquello que quieres lograr, algo que quieras proteger. Sólo así emergerá la forma de titán.

—Comprendido, ve… así de menos tú me atraparás si no puedo. —Ambos se dieron un beso, antes de que él la barriese de arriba abajo. — ¿Qué miras?

—Que ese traje se te ve muy bien. —Eren se arrojó y a medio camino se transformó en la forma Titán de antes. Las alas se extendieron y planeó hasta posarse en el hombro de Armin.

—Bien, Eren ya bajó… sigue Historia, si es que puede lograrlo. —Dijo Hange desde uno de los barcos, con Mikasa mordiéndose un dedo de los nervios. En el avión la chica inhalaba fuertemente, gritó para darse valor y saltar. Mientras caía, sentía el aire, casi como si estuviese volando.

—Ese es Eren… Viene a atacarnos con el poder del Warhammer. —Dijo Reiner sudando frío, al ver tras los binoculares la monstruosa forma demoniaca del titán de Eren. Entonces un soldado más le alerta que alguien más ha saltado del avión, cuando apunta sus binoculares, se lleva una sorpresa terrorífica. —Esa es… ¿Historia? —En el camino, mientras caía, Historia tenía en su mente los recuerdos de sus amigos, Ymir, la 104. Luego los momentos de placer de Eren sus ojos verdes, luego una imagen fija, sus dos hijos, ambos durmiendo apacibles en una cuna. Historia se muerde la mano para dejar gotas de sangre tras de sí misma. Luego un nuevo destello que ilumina los cielos. —Imposible… —Musita Reiner, y toda la gente de Marley ve a lo lejos ese resplandor. Sobre el titán de Eren y Armin, empiezan a llover enormes plumas blancas, y sobre el hombro de Armin se posa con elegancia un mujer, largos cabellos dorados, patas de ave con garras afiladas. Escamas multicolor por todo su cuerpo, bellos ojos de azul brillante, más unas colosales alas blancas. Cuando se puso de pie, dejó ver enormes 18 metros de altura en su forma titán.

—Un demonio, y un ángel. —Dijo un soldado quitándose su gorra maravillado, como presenciando un milagro.

— ¿Reiner, estás viendo lo mismo que yo? ¿Qué significa eso? —Le dijo Galliard desde el barco vecino.

—Solo se me ocurre que se comieron a Zeke… esa forma solo puede ser por alguien que se coma al bestia, pero nunca oí de un portador con ese aspecto.

—Bien… Historia lo logró. —Dijo Hange desde la seguridad de su barco. —Ahora es cuando.

Hubo largos minutos de silencio, donde ninguna facción se atrevió a hacer el mas mínimo movimiento, entonces Eren estira su mano hacia el titán de Historia, esta luego la suya para sujetarse con fuerza. Ella es quien asiente con la cabeza, para que los ojos de Eren brillen en intenso verde, los cuerpos de ambos se envuelvan en las chispas ámbar y naranja de sus poderes titán. Eren ruge al cielo, su rugido se vuelve como un estruendo que a la lejanía suena como una trompeta, o un cuerno de batalla.

— ¡ALGO PASA A BABOR! —Gritó alguien de otro barco, más no sólo ahí. En todos lados había burbujas y vapor de agua, luego miles de peces que salieron a flote cocinados por el calor en el agua. En el muelle la gente grita de pánico cuando una gigantesca mano sale del agua. Los de los barcos no alcanzan a reaccionar cuando algo los sacude violentamente, en todas direcciones ven con horrorizaste incredulidad, el emerger de miles de titanes colosales, que comienzan a privarlos del sol. Las maneras se agitaron incontrolables, hasta donde alcanzó la vista, estaban rodeados de gigantes. La gente civil en Marley, desde sus casas vieron atónitos, las figuras de esos colosales en sus playas.

— ¿Cómo rayos se acercaron estos colosales bajo el agua sin que lo hayamos notado? ¿Qué no se supone que son muy calientes? —Preguntó Galliard sujetándose fuertemente de su barco para no caer por la constante agitación del agua.

—No siempre son calientes, Bertholdt tenía la habilidad de enfriarse para que su cuerpo fuese más resistente, pero al usar la ola de calor, aunque casi nadie podía acercarse, se volvía más frágil también. Debió pasar eso, estos titanes bajaron su temperatura y así es como llegaron. —Respondió Reiner, quien en lo más hondo de él temió lo peor, esos titanes los aplastarían sin poder evitarlo. Pero tras una agitación de pesadilla, los colosales solo permanecieron ahí, estáticos.

— ¿Y ahora a que esperan? ¿Qué supliquemos?

—No lo sé… solamente nos observan. —Había un gran escándalo, personas llorando, pensando que ese era su fin. Paradis venía a vengarse, a destruirlos sin piedad por sus 100 años de esclavitud. Sin embargo, los colosales abren pasó a que entre el barco donde va Hange, y tras ella, caminando el titán de Armin llevando a Eren e Historia.

—Soy Hange Zoe, comandante de la legión de Paradis, quiero me dejen enviar un mensaje a toda su gente y su gobierno. —Dijo la mujer con ayuda de un megáfono en su barco. Del barco más próximo, que fue el de Reiner, se extendió una escalera para invitarla a subir. Al ver a ese viejo conocido, ese traidor, las miradas de amargura no se hicieron faltar. Reiner también vio a Mikasa, a Jean quien lo perforaba con furia desde los ojos. Todos ellos subieron a su barco.

—Hange Zoe… ese parche se le ve fatal. —Dijo Reiner mientras sus hombres apuntaban con sus armas. — ¿Qué es lo que quieren? —Reiner precipitó su mirada a la escalera por la que subieron, y pronto nota un par de rostros conocidos. Gabi y Falco, quien al ver Reiner corren a sus brazos con alegría y alivio. — ¡Están a salvo!... ¿Cómo?...

—Primo… ahora lo entendemos todo… ellos no son malas personas. —La niña fue la que tomó la palabra. —Por favor déjalos que se comuniquen con todos. —Reiner dirige la vista a los que subieron a su barco. Les concede el entrar a la ciudad directo a la estación de radio que hay en el puerto, donde podían transmitir un mensaje a todas las naves, y a la ciudad. Desde otro barco, Levi esperaba con un hormigueo en las manos que el plan resultase, mientras la amarga sensación del acoso por la presencia de esos gigantes, no desaparecía.

—Listo comandante, hable. —Dijo Jean levantando el pulgar. Hange tomó airé y agarró el micrófono que le concedieron, el mensaje fue el siguiente:

 _Gente de Marley, aquí Hange Zoe, comandante de las fuerzas armadas de Paradis. En nombre de nuestra patria, nuestra gente, nuestra reina Historia Reiss presente, de nuestros campeones, Eren Jaeger y Armin Arlett, los saludo. Quiero que vean hasta donde alcanza su vista, hay nada menos de 216,000 titanes colosales que están en lo largo y ancho de sus costas. Esos titanes estuvieron dentro de los muros que nos protegían de otros titanes, titanes que ustedes mandaron para comernos. Cien años, cien largos años mi gente, mis amigos y camaradas vivimos aterrados, sintiéndonos prisioneros, menos que ganado para los titanes. Pocos recursos, casi sin comida, vi a niños llegar a matar por un trozo de pan. Pasaron muchas cosas para llegar a este punto, para alcanzar lo que estaba más allá de esos muros donde nuestros antepasados, nos confinaron. Sólo para saber que no éramos los últimos humanos como creímos, había más, estaban ustedes, las naciones de Hizuru y muchas más. Fue desalentador descubrir que nos creían demonios, monstruos… pero nada más alejado de la verdad. Allá en esa isla no hay nada de eso, solo gente que lucha por sobrevivir cada día, tal cual ustedes lo hacen. Tienen espiraciones y sueños, sueños que les fueron arrebatados por un mundo encerrado tras los muros._

 _Cuando enviaron a sus titanes colosal y acorazado a buscar al titán fundador, dejaron que los titanes pasaran por el muro que destruyeron. Nuestro viejo gobierno, opresor y tirano sacrificó a más 5000 personas, simples granjeros, campesinos, panaderos, porque no había recursos para mantenerlos. Muchos niños se despidieron de sus padres que jamás volvieron, porque fueron devorados por los titanes, que repito ustedes enviaron. Pero nosotros tenemos el titán fundador, la coordenada, la sangre real que hoy ha invocado a estos miles de titanes colosales. Podríamos acabar con ustedes en cuestión de minutos, ya no digo horas o días, minutos solamente. Sólo basta con que caminen en línea recta y aplasten todo a su paso, y no quedaría absolutamente nada._

 _Pero no vinimos a hacerlo… aquellos que nos encerraron, aquel juramento o atrocidades de hace 100 años. No queda nadie vivo que lo recuerde ya, Karls Fritz y toda su prole se han ido, esos pecados no tiene por qué transmitirse a nosotros ni a nuestros hijos. No tiene por qué morir más gente, por eso hoy les ofrecemos un trato. Ríndanse, sométanse a las demandas de nuestra corona, que no es otra que el deseo que su gente sea libre del yugo impuesto. Dejen extender sus alas y ver el mundo más allá de los muros, y más allá del mar. Hay mucho que podemos aprender unos de otros. Por qué si deciden continuar, si deciden que esta absurda guerra continúe, entonces no tendremos elección. Piensen por un momento en las personas y seres queridos en sus casas. Miren a sus amigos a un lado, en la amarga idea de morir por los pecados de otros. Repito que nadie más tiene que morir, pero nuestra gente se cansó de vivir aprisionada. En ustedes está el decidir, o se rinden… o pelean._

Reinó una calma absoluta, Hange se estira el cuello de su camisa para respirar. Sudaba frío y caliente a la vez causa de los nervios de ese discurso. Ahora todo recaía en la decisión de Marley. Los miles de colosales permanecían quietos en la costa, sólo aguardando que su rey les diese la orden. No pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando desde una plaza de alza una gran bandera blanca. Luego en los barcos, estos bajaron sus banderas, y elevaron las banderas blancas. Fue entonces que sonó un mensaje por transmisión.

—Pueblo de Paradis, aquí Estado Mayor de Marley… nos rendimos, repito: _nos rendimos._ —Los gritos de toda la fuerza de Paradis no se hizo esperar, felices por lograr esta victoria.

—Cielos, me quedé con ganas de ver a esos cobardes llorar mientras los aplastaban. —Dijo Levi con una sonrisa desde su barco. Mientras que los dos reyes titanes, Eren e Historia, en el interior de sus criaturas, sonreían tranquilos, triunfantes. Armin salió de su titán, para ver hacia el titán de Eren.

—Esta no es la idea de dialogo que tenía en mente, pero no estuvo tan mal. —Cuando los soldados depusieron sus armas, y Paradis con sus fuerzas entró a imponer orden, fue que finalmente Eren e Historia pudieron salir de sus titanes. Ahí abajo, son recibidos por Reiner, y este no despega su mirada de Ambos.

—Así que Historia es la reina de Paradis. Supongo que debo arrodillarme entonces.

—No, eso no será necesario. —respondió la joven reina.

—Eren, dado esto imagino que me has perdonado por lo que hice hace años.

—No Reiner, no te he perdonado, de la misma forma que esos niños no me perdonarán lo que hice. Pero tú y todos escucharon lo que dijo Hange en ese mensaje. Ya fue suficiente… —Eren fue y extendió su mano hacia Reiner. Este tuvo un sobresaltó al recordar lo ocurrido hace semanas, cuando Eren le extendió la mano antes de atacar la placa y devorar al Warhammer. Dudó unos segundos, pero después, ambos estrecharon sus manos con fuerza.

Una semana después, el estado mayor de Marley fue citado en Paradis, en el palacio de Mitras donde fue firmado un tratado de paz. "El Concordato de Erdia", el cual estipulaba el fin del confinamiento de la gente de Paradis, la alianza de esta con Marley, el compartir tecnología y economía. Acuerdos comerciales con los aliados, separación de poderes del gobierno Marleyano con la Corona. Pero principalmente, el desuso y destrucción de todos los laboratorios donde se crea suero titán. Los titanes colosales, permanecerían hasta estar seguro de no haber acto de insurrección o traición, así como servir de escudo contra las naciones enemiga que quisieran atacarlos durante este periodo de transición. Los que firmaron en nombre de Paradis, fueron Historia como la reina legitima, Hange Zoe como su puesto de ahora no comandante, sino General de las fuerzas armadas. Y Eren también firmó… como Rey.

Semanas después, el palacio de Mitras estaba adornado, y las calles de todo el distrito interior también. Listones, ventas de comida como nunca antes la gente de los muros había visto. Vinos, frutas, platillos de diversas naciones. Los niños que conocían nuevos juguetes, fuegos artificiales y bengalas para correr por las calles. Pero en el palacio, justo en su explanada, y hasta su interior, en el recibidor. Filas y filas de asientos donde había dispuestos cientos de invitados. Hasta el frente estaban Mikasa y sus amigos, vestidos elegantemente con trajes militares de gala, con sus medallas y condecoraciones. Cuando a un lado de ellos, llegaron Reiner, Armin, y también Porco.

— ¿Dónde diablos estaban? —Musitó Jean.

—No encontrábamos un moño apropiado… además que nunca he usado de estos trajes. —Contestó Reiner.

—Hace calor con esta cosa… —Dijo Porco aflojando un poco el cuello de su camisa. —Nunca pensé que estaría presenciando una boda en esta isla, increíble, el mundo se volvió loco. —Mikasa volteó a ver a Porco con su clásica mirada seria y sombría. —Ok… lo siento…

En ese momento sonó una música, campanas y un órgano. Una pieza especialmente compuesta para ese momento. De las escaleras que daban al lado derecho, iba bajando Eren con un traje especial, un nuevo corte de cabello más sofisticado. Llevaba un sable con adornos de oro en la cintura. Tras de él, Falco con un traje similar, llevando un cojín en sus manos, y sobre el cojín, un cofre de madera. Eren desvía la mirada hacia sus amigos en las sillas de hasta adelante, Mikasa y Armin con los ojos humedecidos.

—Me prometí que no lloraría. —Musitó Mikasa limpiándose.

—Yo no… —Respondió Connie rompiendo a llorar de alegría en silencio, tras él, Reiner y Jean, abrazándose los 3 juntos. Era el primer contacto de amistad en mucho tiempo, actuaban como si nada hubiese pasado. Cuando Eren llegó al final, en el lado izquierdo de la escalera. Historia en un largo vestido blanco, y tras ella, su estola sostenida por Gabi.

— ¿Cómo convencieron a Gabi y a Falco de participar? —Le susurró Porco a Reiner.

—Nadie lo hizo, ellos se ofrecieron. —Porco mira a su compañero abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez, sin explicación. Cuando la joven reina llegó al final de la escalera, Eren con cuidado la descubrió del velo. Él no evitó sonrojarse, y a todos los de la primera fila se les fue la mandíbula hasta el suelo, al ver lo deslumbrante y hermosa que se veía Historia. Hubo lágrimas entre ambos novios al verse, y sonrisas con espasmos, como si no creyeran lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Alguien ya notó la diferencia de estatura entre ambos? —Musitó Connie.

—Creo que es lo que hace que se vean tan bien juntos. —Respondió Armin, mientras los novios se voltearon hacia el altar, donde un sacerdote dirigió la ceremonia. Un sermón largo y ensayado sobre el amor, y la forma en que este vence adversidades, cómo ese amor es el que ahora trajo paz a las vidas de millones de personas. Hasta llegándose el momento, Falco abrió el cofre que traía, donde había dos sortijas de oro. Eren toma una y con delicadeza sujeta la mano de Historia.

—Historia Reiss… con esta sortija le digo al mundo, tu eres mi esposa… prometo serte fiel tanto en la vida… como en la muerte. —Cuando Eren pronunció esa última palabra, muchos enmudecieron agachando la mirada con dolor y pesar.

—Eren Jaeger… con esta sortija le digo al mundo, tu eres mi esposo… prometo ser tu compañera y amiga, hasta que la muerte nos separe. —Ambos fueron muy fuertes para no alterar sus sonrisas. Hasta el sacerdote le dio autorización a Eren de besar a la novia. Fue que llovieron aplausos, y en una torre del castillo, al agitar una bandera, se dispararon cañones como signo de celebración. Entonces, hubo silencio un segundo después. Hange se acercó con Yelena llevando una corona dentro de un cofre. Eren fue obligado a postrarse ante Historia, ahora su esposa. —Tras habernos unido en el lazo del matrimonio, ahora comienzan también los días del rey: Eren Jaeger, el primero de su nombre. Bienaventurados sea. —Eren se levanta, los presentes entonces se arrodillan como es debido, mientras él e Historia se sujetan de las manos.

—De pie por favor. —Pidió Eren, dejando viajar su vista a todos los presentes. —Cuantas cosas pasaron y no pasaron para llegar a este momento. Cuantas personas no tendrán el privilegio de estar aquí con nosotros. Mas no nos pongamos tristes, pues ellos son los héroes que le han de dar forma a nuestro futuro. Los muros han caído, y hoy podemos construir una nueva era, un nuevo capítulo en los libros de Historia, el capítulo de la paz. Erwin Smith, Sasha Brauss, Zeke Jaeger… son sólo unos de los tantos nombres que deben quedar grabados en la historia. Con sus vidas nos dieron fuerza, con sus muertes nos dibujaron el camino hasta este momento. —Entonces nuevamente hubo aplausos.

Esa noche, durante la fiesta, el vals fue dirigido por un grupo especial de Marley. Eren e Historia bailaron de inicio mientras más gente comenzó a unírseles. Dispuestos a todo el largo y ancho del gran salón en el interior del palacio de Mitras. Mientras bailaban, cercas de la chimenea, estaban Hange, Levi y Armin.

—Eren ahora es el rey… ¿pero por cuánto tiempo? —Dijo Levi, claramente el fantasma de Ymir volvió para acosarlos con su maldición. —Historia… tiene 13 años todavía, pero sus hijos la verán morir… Ganamos y a la vez perdimos. —Hange saca de un bolsillo el libro que le dio Zeke.

—Pagina 35… léanla toda por favor. —Armin fue quien tomó el libro y lo abrió en la página indicada. Tanto él como Levi se quedaron atónitos.

— ¿Esto es real?... —Pregunto el rubio.

—No lo sé… pero tras analizarlo un tiempo, me doy cuenta de por qué el rey Fritz quiso que los Ackerman fueran duramente cazados. No era sólo su inmunidad al lavado de cerebro.

— ¿Qué mierdas nos estás sugiriendo entonces mujer? —Gruñó Levi.

—Yo no estoy sugiriendo nada… Zeke me dijo claramente que si no lo creía necesario, no lo dijera o hasta quemara el libro. Pero… yo no puedo decir nada porque no soy una Ackerman, pero… ellos dos, son quienes nos han librado… quizás se las debemos. Sino… dejemos que todo siga su curso como va. —Levi furioso toma el libro, va donde Mikasa que habla con otras mujeres mientras bebe vino. La toma de la mano y se la lleva a un lugar apartado. Hange se horroriza cuando ve que Levi le muestra el diario, y por ende la página que Zeke señaló. La alegría de Mikasa se desvanece como humo, se puso pálida, horrorizada por lo que ahí leyó. Respira hondo recobrando el aliento, voltea a ver hacia donde están Hange y Armin, entonces asiente con la cabeza.

—No… no, debe haber…

— ¿Qué?... ¿otro modo? —Interrumpió Hange a la clásica frase de Armin, pero el joven se dio cuenta de que no había respuesta, no para esto. —Armin, míralos por favor… en serió ellos nos salvaron. Para llegar a este punto hubo muchos sacrificios, quizás… es hora… de un último sacrificio.

Tan solo una semana más tarde, cuando las cosas se pusieron un poco más calmadas. Hange convenció a Eren e Historia de ir a dar un paseo. Los llevaron a nada menos que al mar, ahora llegaban en pocas horas gracias al Tren. Fueron guiados hasta un punto, un risco donde a sorpresa de los dos jóvenes monarcas, ahí estaban Levi y Mikasa. Ninguno de los dos entiende a que se debe su presencia. Pero si sienten congelantes escalofríos, más que nada al ver la cara de Mikasa, cabizbaja, abstraída. Antes de que pudiesen preguntar algo, sintieron un pánico creciente al ver a ambos Ackerman sacar un cuchillo, acto seguido cortarse las venas.

— ¿Qué hacen?... ¡UN MEDICO!

—Eren, Historia… devórenos. —Ambos enmudecieron al escuchar lo que Levi tuvo que decir.

— ¿De qué hablan?... ¿por qué? —Indagó Historia, antes de que las lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos. Hange le muestra entonces el diario de Zeke. En este explicaba que el Rey Fritz logró vivir hasta los 76 años, pese al poder titán, o sea que se deshizo de la maldición de Ymir. La clave de esto estaba en la sangre Ackerman, no solo eran inmunes al lavado de mentes, en ellos estaba la clave para deshacer la maldición en su totalidad. Para ello, un Ackerman que se ofrezca voluntario a ser devorado, hará que un titán cambiante deshaga esa condena de los 13 años. No puede ser a la fuerza, el Ackerman debía ser voluntario, introduciéndose el mismo en la boca del titán. Por ello el Rey Fritz hizo que los descendientes de este clan en Paradis, fuesen ferozmente cazados, para que ningún titán cambiante pudiese librarse de la maldición. Zeke lo había descubierto por un viejo texto oculto por sus abuelos, quienes tampoco conocían sobre el tema.

—Es mera especulación… no hay garantía de que esto funcione. Además Mikasa, tu aun puedes tener una larga vida… Encontrar a alguien con quien hacer una familia. Hacer lo que te dijo tu madre, de pasar ese símbolo a tus hijos. —Dijo mientras la toma de las manos, descubriendo la escalofriante verdad, que el corte fue profundo. A ambos Ackerman, les quedaban escasos minutos de vida.

—Eren… yo si te amaba, pero siempre me fue más importante tu felicidad, que lo que yo pudiese sentir. Siempre busqué mi propósito en la vida, hoy me doy cuenta que este era… Salvarte de que tú, quien ya has hecho familia, que tienes una hermosa esposa, y dos hermosos hijos, puedas verlos todas las mañanas por muchos años más. —Mikasa es asaltada por un recuerdo, el de un sueño donde un enmascarado le dijo que no podría salvar a Eren, pues el cargaba la muerte en su interior. Hoy, en ese momento, ella comprobaría si eso era verdad.

—Yo por mi parte… Erwin confió en ti Historia. Juré siempre seguir la ideología de Erwin hasta el final de mi vida. Ahora que hay paz, no veo otro destino o forma de vida para mí que no sea con una espada en mano o cualquier arma. Erwin en mi lugar lo haría sin dudar, así que yo tampoco puedo… —Levi se tambalea y sostiene de la cabeza. —Empiezo a marearme… no queda mucho tiempo. —Bajo de ellos ya se había formado un hondo charco de sangre, les quedaban un par de minutos al menos.

—Eren, Historia… no hay otra manera, nosotros lo decidimos. Así al menos, viviremos siempre a través de sus ojos. Así podre cuidarte Eren, sin importar que hagas o a donde vayas.

—Y yo podré seguir pateándote cuando Historia te reclame algo.

—Chicos… esto no era necesario. —Dijo Historia enjugada en lágrimas. Ambos reyes cerraron los ojos antes de morderse. El titán de Eren sostuvo a Mikasa con delicadeza, y la llevo a su boca donde ella se sentó en los dientes. Con Levi fue igual, mientras por dentro gritaban suplicando esto funcionara. Desde la costa, un impasible Armin miraba al ángel y al demonio que estaban en el risco. Vio como cerraron sus bocas, luego como ambos se llenaron de chispas ámbar que luego se volvieron azules. Fue la señal que necesitaban, eso había funcionado, la maldición de Ymir Fritz, fue anulada.

Lo que pasó después de eso, fue que los reyes de Paradis, Eren e Historia, volvieron a casa con sus hijos. Karla y Freddy crecieron siempre bajo la tutela de sus padres, quien parecieron adquirir cierta de la personalidad de los Ackerman que hicieron, ese último sacrificio por ellos. Eren se volvió menos impulsivo, fue un padre amoroso y sin embargo firme. Historia una madre que siempre vio que sus hijos se volviesen la clase de personas, que llegando el momento, liderarían esa nación para bien. Años después, Armin murió por causas de la maldición latente en él. Igual Reiner, Porco, Pieck, pero no hubo herederos del poder titán. Eren destruyó a todos los colosales, luego según cuentan, los otros poderes se dejaron devorar voluntariamente por él. Hoy, nadie sabe que asó con el rey y la reina de Paradis, algunos dicen que al llegar a una edad avanzada, para llevarse con ellos el poder de los titanes, se confinaron en una tumba donde se encerraron en cristal. Imperturbables por los siglos de los siglos. Así fue, como con ayuda del último sacrifico de Mikasa y Levi Ackerman, Eren Jaeger, Rey de Paradis, y su esposa Historia Reiss, se llevaron fuera del mundo, los poderes titán, donde nadie más volviera a hacer uso de ellos.

FIN.

ALV! No saben lo cansado que estuvo hacer esto. Espero les haya gustado, y mil disculpas si me fui muy rápido en esta parte final, pero ya quería acabar. No esperen nuevos fanfics, que estaré ocupado, y dejaré avance el manga para nuevas ideas. POR FAVOR, comenten sus opiniones, me son importantes para mejorar mi forma de escribir. Aparte sólo así seguiré creando material para este fandom.

PD: Si algo de esto llega a ocurrir en el manga, no me vengan a gritar, es mera coincidencia.


End file.
